wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Machado de Assis
Bagby Jr., s/d, p.13. |nascimento_local =Rio de Janeiro, RJ |morte_data = }}Grinberg, 2005, p.106. |morte_local =Rio de Janeiro, RJ |nacionalidade = eiro |escola =Romantismo/Realismo |ocupação =Escritor e jornalista |movimento literário=Romantismo e Realismo |magnum_opus =Entre os críticos e o público, destacam-se Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas e Dom Casmurro. A crítica considera que suas melhores obras são as da Trilogia Realista.Andrade, 2001, p.79-80. |influências =Shakespeare, Schopenhauer, Xavier de Maistre, Montaigne, Pascal, Sterne, Swift (ver seção Leituras) |influenciados =Drummond, Cyro dos Anjos, Murilo Rubião, Rubem Fonseca, John Barth, Donald Barthelme (ver seção Influência ) |assinatura =150px }} Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis (Rio de Janeiro, 21 de junho de 1839 — Rio de Janeiro, 29 de setembro de 1908) foi um escritor brasileiro, amplamente considerado como o maior nome da literatura nacional.Candido, 1970, p.18.Fernandez, 1971, pp.255-256.Damata, Fernandes, Luz, 2007, p.236.Achcar, 2005, p.9.Giron, 2008, p.136. Escreveu em praticamente todos os gêneros literários, sendo poeta, romancista, cronista, dramaturgo, contista, folhetinista, jornalista, e crítico literário.Antunes e Motta, s/d, p.281.Romero, 1992, p.190. Testemunhou a mudança política no país quando a República substituiu o Império e foi um grande comentador e relator dos eventos político-sociais de sua época.Gledson, 1996, p.13. Nascido no Morro do Livramento, Rio de Janeiro, de uma família pobre, mal estudou em escolas públicas e nunca frequentou universidade.Achcar, 1999, p.IX. Os biógrafos notam que, interessado pela boemia e pela corte, lutou para subir socialmente abastecendo-se de superioridade intelectual.Teixeira, 2008, p.61. Para isso, assumiu diversos cargos públicos, passando pelo Ministério da Agricultura, do Comércio e das Obras Públicas, e conseguindo precoce notoriedade em jornais onde publicava suas primeiras poesias e crônicas. Em sua maturidade, reunido a colegas próximos, fundou e foi o primeiro presidente unânime da Academia Brasileira de Letras.Filho, p.117. Sua extensa obra constitui-se de nove romances e peças teatrais, duzentos contos, cinco coletâneas de poemas e sonetos, e mais de seiscentas crônicas.Moisés, 2001, p.15 e 45.Gledson (ed), 1990, p.11. Machado de Assis é considerado o introdutor do Realismo no Brasil, com a publicação de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas (1881).Faraco e Moura, 2009, p.227.Terra e Nicola, 2006, p.418. Este romance é posto ao lado de todas suas produções posteriores, Quincas Borba, Dom Casmurro, Esaú e Jacó e Memorial de Aires, ortodoxamente conhecidas como pertencentes a sua segunda fase, em que se notam traços de pessimismo e ironia, embora não haja rompimento de resíduos românticos. Dessa fase, os críticos destacam que suas melhores obras são as da Trilogia Realista. Sua primeira fase literária é constituída de obras como Ressurreição, A Mão e a Luva, Helena e Iaiá Garcia, onde notam-se características herdadas do Romantismo, ou "convencionalismo", como prefere a crítica moderna.Andrade, 2001, p.79. Sua obra foi de fundamental importância para as escolas literárias brasileiras do século XIX e do século XX e surge nos dias de hoje como de grande interesse acadêmico e público.Moisés, 1999. Influenciou grandes nomes das letras, como Olavo Bilac, Lima Barreto, Drummond de Andrade, John Barth, Donald Barthelme e outros.Ver seção "Influência" acima. Em seu tempo de vida, alcançou relativa fama e prestígio pelo Brasil,Faraco e Moura, 2009, p.230. contudo não desfrutou de popularidade exterior na época. Hoje em dia, por sua inovação e audácia em temas precoces, é frequentemente visto como o escritor brasileiro de produção sem precedentes,Madeira, 2001, p.20; Bosi e Callado, 1982, p.70. de modo que, recentemente, seu nome e sua obra têm alcançado diversos críticos, estudiosos e admiradores do mundo inteiro. Machado de Assis é considerado um dos grandes gênios da história da literatura, ao lado de autores como Dante, Shakespeare e Camões.Bloom, 2003, frontispício 83. Biografia Primeiros anos Machado de Assis nasceu no dia 21 de junho de 1839 no Morro do Livramento, Rio de Janeiro do Período Regencial, então capital do Império do Brasil.Scarano, p.766Vainfas, p.504Enciclopédia Barsa, p.267 Seus pais foram Francisco José de Assis, um mulato que pintava paredes, e Maria Leopoldina da Câmara Machado, lavadeira portuguesa dos Açores.Scarano, p.765 Ambos eram agregados da Dona Maria José de Mendonça Barrozo Pereira, esposa do falecido senador Bento Barroso Pereira,Pereira, 1988, p.28 que abrigou seus pais e os permitiu morar junto com ela. As terras do Livramento eram ocupadas pela chácara da família de Maria José e já em 1818 o terreno começou a ser loteado de tão imenso que era, dando origem à rua Nova do Livramento.Grinberg e Almeida, 2005, p.14. Maria José tornou-se madrinha do bebê e Joaquim Alberto de Sousa da Silveira, seu cunhado, tornou-se o padrinho, de modo que os pais de Machado resolveram homenagear os dois nomeando-o com seus nomes. Nascera junto a ele uma irmã, que morreu jovem, aos 4 anos, em 1845.Enciclopédia Barsa, p.268Enciclopédia Itaú Cultural. "Biografia Machado de Assis". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Iniciou seus estudos numa escola pública da região, mas não se mostrou interessado por ela.Scarano, p.767 Ocupava-se também em celebrar missas, o que lhe fez conhecer o Padre Silveira Sarmento, que, segundo certos biógrafos, se tornou seu mentor de latim e amigo. thumb|esquerda|Morro do Livramento. A seta do canto direito mostra a casa onde Machado provavelmente nasceu e passou a infância. Em seu folhetim Casa Velha, publicado de janeiro de 1885 a fevereiro de 1886 na revista carioca A Estação, e publicado pela primeira vez em livro em 1943 graças à Lúcia Miguel Pereira, Machado fornece descrição do que seria a casa principal e a capela da chácara do Livramento: "A casa, cujo lugar e direção não é preciso dizer, tinha entre o povo o nome de Casa Velha, e era-o realmente: datava dos fins do outro século. Era uma edificação sólida e vasta, gosto severo, nua de adornos. Eu, desde criança, conhecia-lhe a parte exterior, a grande varanda da frente, os dois portões enormes, um especial às pessoas da família e às visitas, e outro destinado ao serviço, às cargas que iam e vinham, às seges, ao gado que saía a pastar. Além dessas duas entradas, havia, do lado oposto, onde ficava a capela, um caminho que dava acesso às pessoas da vizinhança, que ali iam ouvir missa aos domingos, ou rezar a ladainha aos sábados".Apud Grinberg e Almeida, 2005, p.14. Como já citado, a região sofria forte influência da igreja católica, de modo que a vizinhança frequentava suas missas; a casa era "uma espécie de vila ou fazenda", onde Machado passou sua infância. Nesta época, José de Alencar tinha apenas 10 anos de idade. Três anos antes do nascimento de Machado, Domingos José Gonçalves de Magalhães publicava Suspiros Poéticos e Saudades, obra que trazia os ideais do Romantismo para a literatura brasileira.Coutinho e Coutinho, 1983, p.58. Quando Machado tinha apenas um ano de idade, em 1840, decretava-se a maioridade de D. Pedro II, tema que viria a tratar anos mais tarde em Dom Casmurro. Ao completar 10 anos, Machado tornou-se órfão de mãe, e o pai viúvo tão logo perdera a esposa casou-se com Maria Inês da Silva em 18 de junho de 1854, que cuidaria do garoto quando Francisco viesse a morrer um tempo depois.Francisco Achcar e Fernando Teixeira de Andrade, 2001, p. 75. Segundo escrevem alguns biógrafos, a madrasta confeccionava doces numa escola reservada para meninas e Machado teve aulas no mesmo prédio, enquanto à noite estudava língua francesa com um padeiro imigrante. Certos biógrafos notam seu imenso e precoce interesse e abstração por livros.Rosa, 1998, p.15. Mudou-se com seu pai para São Cristóvão, na Rua São Luís de Gonzaga nº48 e logo o pai se casou com sua madrasta Maria Inês. Jornais, poemas e óperas Tudo indica que Machado evitou o subúrbio carioca e procurou a subsistência no centro da cidade.Teixeira, 1987, p.10. Com muitos planos e espírito aventureiro, fez algumas amizades e relacionamentos. Em 1854, publicou seu primeiro soneto, dedicado à "Ilustríssima Senhora D.P.J.A", assinando como "J. M. M. Assis", no Periódico dos Pobres."Coleção Ler é Aprender", Quincas Borba, 1997, Ed. Kick/O Estado de São Paulo, p.187. No ano seguinte, passou a frequentar a livraria do jornalista e tipógrafo Francisco de Paula Brito. Paula Brito era um humanista e sua livraria, além de vender remédios, chás, fumo de rolo, porcas e parafusos,Bastos, 2008, p.19. também servia como ponto de encontro da sua Sociedade Petalógica (peta=(ê), s. f. 1. Mentira, patranha).Lucas, 2009, p.27. Um tempo mais tarde, Machado se referiria à Sociedade da seguinte forma: "Lá se discutia de tudo, desde a retirada de um ministro até a pirueta da dançarina da moda, desde o dó do peito de Tamberlick até os discursos do Marquês do Paraná".SESC Rio. "Uma vida de livros e escritos". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. thumb|direita|[[Imprensa Nacional, c.1880, onde Machado de Assis iniciou seus serviços como tipógrafo e revisor.]] No dia 12 de janeiro de 1855, Brito publicou os poemas "Ela" e "A Palmeira" na Marmota Fluminense, revista bimensal do livreiro. Estes dois versos, reunidos junto àquele soneto para a Dona Patronilha, fazem parte da primeira produção literária de Machado de Assis. Aos dezessete anos, foi contratado como aprendiz de tipógrafo e revisor de imprensa na Imprensa Nacional, onde foi protegido e ajudado por Manuel Antônio de Almeida (que anos antes havia publicado sua magnum opus Memórias de um Sargento de Milícias), que o incentivou a seguir a carreira literária.Scarano, p.768 Machado trabalhou na Imprensa Oficial de 1856 a 1858. No fim deste período, a convite do poeta Francisco Otaviano, passou a colaborar para o Correio Mercantil, importante jornal da época, escrevendo crônicas e revisando textos.Machado, 2007, p.32. Durante esta época o jovem já frequentava teatros e outros meios artísticos. Em novembro de 1859, estreava Pipelet, ópera com libreto de sua autoria baseada em The Mysteries of Paris de Eugène SueSantos, 2000, p.xxvii. e com música de Ferrari. Escreveu ele sobre a apresentação: :"Abre-se segunda-feira, a Ópera Nacional com o Pipelet, ópera em actos, música de Ferrari, e poesia do Sr. Machado de Assis, meu íntimo amigo, meu alter ego, a quem tenho muito affecto, mas sobre quem não posso dar opinião nenhuma."Revista Época. "Texto raro de Machado de Assis, publicado no livro Minoridade Crítica". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Pipelet não agrada consideravalmente o público e os folhetinistas ignoram-na.Giron, 2004, p.196. Gioacchino Giannini, que dirigiu a orquestra da ópera, sentiu-se contrariado com a orquestra e escreveu num artigo: "Não falaremos do desempenho de Pipelet. Isso seria enfadonho, horrível e espantoso para quem o viu tão regularmente no Teatro de São Pedro.""Chronica Theatral - domingo 19 de fevereiro de 1860." Revista Theatral, Rio de Janeiro, 19/02/1960. p.45 O final da ópera era melancólico, com o enterro agonizante do personagem Pipelet. Machado de Assis, em 1859, escreveu que "o desempenho da mesma maneira que o primeiro, fez nutrir esperança de uma boa companhia de canto.""Revista Theatral". O Espelho - Revista Semanal de Literatura, Rio de Janeiro, 11/12/1859, p.09. De fato, o jovem nutria interesse na campanha de construção da Ópera Nacional. No ano seguinte a de Pipelet, produziu um libreto chamado As Bodas de Joaninha, entretanto sua repercussão foi nula. Anos mais tarde, registraria a nostalgia do folhetinismo de sua juventude.Giron, 2004, p. 197. Crisálidas, teatros e política Aos 21 anos de idade Machado já era uma personalidade considerada entre as rodas intelectuais cariocas. A esta altura já era conhecido por Quintino Bocaiúva, que o convidou para o Diário do Rio de Janeiro, onde Machado trabalhou intensamente como repórter e jornalista de 1860 a 1867, com Saldanha Marinho supervisionando-o. Colaborou para o Jornal das Famílias sob pseudônimos: Job, Vitor de Paula, Lara, Max, e para a Semana Ilustrada, assinando seu nome ou pseudos, até 1857.Ruy Magalhães de Araujo, "Machado de Assis: Dimensão Diacrônica de Alguns Aspectos do Pessimismo". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Bocaiúva admirava o gosto de Machado pelo teatro, mas considerava suas obras destinadas à leitura e não à encenação.Scarano, p.769 Com a morte do pai, Machado lhe dedica a coletânea de poesias “''Crisálidas”: “À Memória de Francisco José de Assis e Maria Leopoldina Machado de Assis, meus Pais.”Scarano, p.770 thumb|upright|O jovem Machado aos 25 anos, 1864, gostava de teatro e lutava para subir socialmente. Foto: [[Joaquim José Insley Pacheco|Insley Pacheco.Ferreira, 2004, p.52.|left]] Em 1865, Machado havia fundado uma sociedade artístico-literária chamada Arcádia Fluminense, onde tivera a oportunidade de promover saraus com leitura de suas poesias e estreitar contato com poetas e intelectuais da região. Com José Zapata y Amat, produziu o hino "Cantada da Arcádia" especialmente para a sociedade.Espaço Machado de Assis. "Machado de Assis - Música" Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Em 1866, escreveu no ''Diário do Rio de Janeiro: "A fundação da Arcádia Fluminense foi excelente num sentido: não cremos que ela se propusesse a dirigir o gosto, mas o seu fim decerto que foi estabelecer a convivência literária, como trabalho preliminar para obra de maior extensão."Publicado originalmente na “Semana Literária”, seção do Diário do Rio de Janeiro, 09/01/1866. Neste ano, Machado escrevia crítica teatral e, segundo Almir Guilhermino, aprendeu a língua grega para se familiarizar cedo com Platão, Sócrates e o teatro grego.Guilhermino, 2008, p.41. De acordo com Valdemar de Oliveira, Machado era "rato de coxia" e frequentador de rodas teatrais junto com José de Alencar, Joaquim Manuel de Macedo, e outros.Oliveira, 1967, p.33. thumb|[[Ministério da Indústria, Viação e Obras Públicas, c. 1890, onde Machado começou a trabalhar em cargo público.]] No ano seguinte, 1867, subiu a escala funcional como burocrata, e no mesmo ano foi nomeado diretor-assistente do Diário Oficial pelo D. Pedro II.Scarano, p.770 Com a ascensão do Partido Liberal pelo país, Machado acreditava que seria lembrado por seus amigos e que receberia um cargo público que melhoraria sua qualidade de vida, contudo foi em vão. À época de seu serviço no Diário do Rio de Janeiro, teve seus ideais combativos com ideias progressivas; por conta disso seu nome foi anunciado como candidato a deputado pelo Partido Liberal do Império — candidatura que logo retirou por querer comprometer sua vida somente às letras.Francisco Achcar e Fernando Teixeira Andrade, Quincas Borba, 2001, p.188. Para sua surpresa, a ajuda veio novamente de um ato de Pedro II, com a nomeação para o cargo de assistente do diretor, e que, mais tarde, em 1888, lhe condecoraria como oficial da Ordem Da Rosa.Enciclopédia Barsa, p. A esta altura já era amigo de José de Alencar, que lhe ensinou um pouco de língua inglesa. Ambos os autores, no mesmo ano, recepcionaram o ambicioso e famoso poeta Castro Alves, vindo da Bahia, na imprensa da Corte do Rio de Janeiro. Machado diria sobre o poeta baiano: "Achei uma vocação literária cheia de vida e robustez, deixando antever nas magnificências do presente as promessas do futuro."Fernando Correia da Silva, "Castro Alves". Acesso: 8 de agosto, 2010. Os direitos autorais por suas publicações e crônicas em jornais e revistas, acrescido da promoção que recebera da Princesa Isabel em 7 de dezembro de 1876 como chefe de seção, rendeu-lhe 5.400$000 anuais.Secchin, Almeida, e Souza, 1988, p.24. O menino nascido no morro havia subido de vida. Graças à sua nova posição, mudou do centro da cidade para o Bairro do Catete, na Rua do Catete nº 206, onde morou durante 6 anos, dos 37 até seus 43. Noivado, cartas e relacionamento thumb|upright|A jovem simpática e culta [[Carolina Augusta Xavier de Novais|Carolina Augusta, c. 1890, conquistou o coração de Machado.Pereira, 1988, p.109|left]] No mesmo ano ao da reunião com o poeta, Machado teria um outro encontro que mudou de vez a sua vida. Um de seus amigos, Faustino Xavier de Novaes (1820-1869), poeta residente em Petrópolis, e jornalista da revista O Futuro, estava mantendo sua irmã, a portuguesa Carolina Augusta Xavier de Novais, desde 1866 em sua casa, quando ela chegou ao Rio de Janeiro do Porto. Segundo os biógrafos, veio a fim de cuidar de seu irmão que estava enfermo,Lucas, 2009, p.30. enquanto outros dizem que foi para esquecer uma frustração amorosa. Carolina despertara a atenção de muitos cariocas; muitos homens que a conheciam achavam-na atraente, e extremamente simpática. Com o poeta, jornalista e dramaturgo Machado de Assis não fora diferente. Tão logo conhecera a irmã do amigo, logo apaixonou-se. Até essa data o único livro publicado de Machado era o poético Crisálidas (1864) e também havia escrito a peça Hoje Avental, Amanhã Luva (1860), ambos sem muita repercussão. Carolina era cinco anos mais velha que ele; deveria ter uns trinta e dois anos na época do noivado. Os irmãos de Carolina, Miguel e Adelaíde (Faustino já havia morrido devido a uma doença que o levou à insanidade), não concordaram que ela se envolvesse com um mulato. Contudo, Machado de Assis e Carolina Augusta se casaram no dia 12 de Novembro de 1869. thumb|Desenho representando Machado de Assis segurando a mão de sua esposa Carolina Augusta, já velhos. Ambos teriam uma "vida conjugal perfeita".Vainfas, p.505 Diz-se que Machado não era um homem bonito, mas era culto e elegante. Estava apaixonado por sua "Carola", apelido dado pelo marido. Entusiasmava a esposa com cartas românticas e que previam o destino dos dois; durante o noivado, em 2 de março de 1869, Machado havia escrito uma carta íntima que dizia: "...depois, querida, ganharemos o mundo, porque só é verdadeiramente senhor do mundo quem está acima das suas glórias fofas e das suas ambições estéreis."Luis Antônio Giron, "“...depois, querida, ganharemos o mundo”" (29/09/2008). Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Suas cartas endereçadas a Carolina são todas assinadas como "Machadinho". Outra carta justifica uma certa complexidade no começo de seu relacionamento: "Sofreste tanto que até perdeste a consciência do teu império; estás pronta a obedecer; admiras-te de seres obedecida", o que é um mistério para os recentes estudiosos das correspondências do autor. A carta do primeiro trecho aqui transposto traz uma alusão às flores que a esposa lhe teria mandado e ele, agradecido, teria as beijado duas vezes como se beijasse a própria Carolina."Minha Querida C." (Edição 181, 04/2005). Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Noutro parágrafo, diz: "Tu pertences ao pequeno número de mulheres que ainda sabem amar, sentir e pensar." De fato, Carolina era extremamente culta.Abril, "Machado de Assis: Carolina acalentou e destruiu o coração do escritor" (24/09/2008). Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Apresentou a Machado os grandes clássicos portugueses e diversos autores da língua inglesa.Rodrigues, 2008, p.33. A sobrinha-bisneta de Carolina, Ruth Leitão de Carvalho Lima, sua única herdeira, revelou numa entrevista de 2008 que, frequentemente, a esposa retificava os textos do marido durante sua ausência.Carolina Marques, "Única herdeira do grande amor de Machado de Assis conta histórias do casal" (26/09/2008). Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Conta-se que muito provavelmente tenha influenciado no modo de Machado escrever e, consecutivamente, tenha contribuído para a transição de sua narrativa convencional à realista (ver Trilogia Realista). Não tiveram filhos.Scarano, p.780 Tinham, no entanto, uma cadela tenerife (também conhecidos como Bichon Frisé) chamada Graziela e que certa vez se perdeu entre as ruas do bairro e, atônitos, foram achá-la dias depois na rua Bento Lisboa, no Catete. Casamento, histórias e lendas thumb|upright|''A Dama do Livro'' (1882), de [[Roberto Fontana.|left]] thumb|upright|Na placa no Cosme Velho, lê-se: "Neste local viveu Machado de Assis de 1883 até sua morte em 1908". Depois do Catete, foram morar na casa nº 18 da Rua Cosme Velho (a residência mais famosa do casal), onde ficariam até a morte. Do nome da rua surgira o apelido Bruxo do Cosme Velho, dado por conta de um episódio onde Machado queimava suas cartas em um caldeirão, no sobrado da casa, quando a vizinhança certa vez o viu e gritou: "Olha o Bruxo do Cosme Velho!"Luiz Antonio Aguiar, ""A Dama do Livro" e outros mistérios" (26/09/2008). Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2004. Essa história acrescida à da cachorra, para alguns biógrafos, não passa de lenda. Machado de Assis e Carolina Augusta teriam vivido uma "vida conjugal perfeita" por longos 35 anos.Enciclopédia Barsa, p.267 “vida conjugal perfeita”Scarano, p.778 Quando os amigos certa vez desconfiaram de uma traição por parte de Machado, seguiram-no e acabaram por descobrir que ele ia todas as tardes avistar a moça do quadro de A Dama do Livro (1882), de Roberto Fontana. Ao saberem que Machado não podia comprá-lo, deram-lhe de presente, o que o deixou particularmente feliz e grato. No entanto, talvez a "única nuvem negra a toldar a sua paz doméstica" tenha sido um possível caso extraconjugal que tivera durante a circulação de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas.Maturidade, Ed. Record, p.47. Em 18 de novembro de 1902, reverte a atividade na Secretaria da Indústria do Ministério da Viação, Indústria e Obras Públicas, como diretor-geral de Contabilidade, por decisão do ministro da Viação, Lauro Severiano Müller.Magalhães Júnior, "Cronologia de Machado de Assis como servidor público". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Em 20 de outubro de 1904, Carolina morre aos 70 anos de idade.Freitas, 2001, p.140. Foi um baque na vida de Machado, que passou uma temporada em Nova Friburgo.Costa, 1974, p.10. Segundo o biógrafo Daniel Piza, Carolina comentava com amigas que Machado deveria morrer antes para não sofrer caso ela partisse cedo.Piza, 2005, página correspondente Seu casamento com Carolina fez com que ela estimulasse seu lado intelectual deficiente pelos poucos estudos a que tinha realizado na juventude e trouxe-lhe a serenidade emocional que ele tanto precisava por ter saúde frágil. As três heroínas de Memorial de Ayres chamam-se Carmo, Rita e Fidélia, o que estudiosos crêem representar três aspectos da Carolina, a "mãe", "irmã" e "esposa".Pontes, 1939, pp.163 e 182-84. Machado também lhe dedicou seu último soneto, "A Carolina", em que Manuel Bandeira afirmaria, anos mais tarde, que é uma das peças mais comoventes da literatura brasileira.Aguiar, 2008, p.110. De acordo com alguns biógrafos o túmulo de Carolina era visitado todos os domingos por Machado. Academia Brasileira de Letras Inspirados na Academia Francesa, Medeiros e Albuquerque, Lúcio de Mendonça, e o grupo de intelectuais da Revista Brasileira idearam e fundaram, em 1897, junto ao entusiasmado e apoiador Machado de Assis, a Academia Brasileira de Letras, com o objetivo de cultuar a cultura brasileira e, principalmente, a literatura nacional.ABL. "Fundação". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010.Portal do Ipiranga. "Academia Brasileira de Letras Curiosidades". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Unanimente, Machado de Assis foi eleito primeiro presidente da Academia logo que ela havia sido instalada, no dia 28 de janeiro do mesmo ano. Como escreve Gustavo Bernardo, "Quando se fala Machado fundou a Academia, no fundo o que se quer dizer é que Machado pensava na Academia. Os escritores a fundaram e precisaram de um presidente em torno do qual não houvesse discussão."Carvalho, 2008, p.43. No discurso inaugural, Machado aconselhou aos presentes: "Passai aos vossos sucessores o pensamento e a vontade iniciais, para que eles os transmitam também aos seus, e a vossa obra seja contada entre as sólidas e brilhantes páginas da nossa vida brasileira."Cícero Sandroni, Laura Sandroni, 1998, p.692. thumb|centro|800px|de pé: [[Rodolfo Amoedo, Artur Azevedo, Inglês de Sousa, Bilac, Veríssimo, Bandeira, Filinto de Almeida, Passos, Magalhães, Bernardelli, Rodrigo Octavio, Peixoto; sentados: João Ribeiro, Machado, Lúcio de Mendonça e Silva Ramos.]] A Academia surgiu mais como um vínculo de ordem cordial entre amigos do que de ordem intelectual. No entanto, a ideia do instituto não foi bem aceita por alguns: Antônio Sales testemunhou numa página de reminiscência: "Lembro-me bem que José Veríssimo, pelo menos, não lhe fez bom acolhimento. Machado, creio, fez a princípio algumas objeções."Josué Montello, O presidente Machado de Assis, p. 13. Como presidente, Machado fazia sugestões, concordava com ideias, insinuava, mas nada impunha nem impedia aos companheiros.Ob. cit., pp. 35 e 38. Era um acadêmico assíduo. Das 96 sessões que a Academia realizou durante a sua presidência, faltou somente a duas. Em 1901, criou a "Panelinha" para a realização de festivos ágapes e encontros de escritores e artistas, como a da fotografia acima.Fonseca, 1968, p.240. De fato, a expressão panelinha foi inventada destes encontros, onde os convidados eram servidos em uma panela de prata, motivo pelo qual o grupo passou a ser conhecido como Panelinha de Prata.Júnior, 1957, p.348.Matos, 1939, p.378. Machado devotou-se ao cargo de presidente da Academia durante 10 anos, até a sua morte. Como homenagem informal, ela passou a chamar-se "Casa de Machado de Assis". Hoje em dia a Academia abriga coleções de Olavo Bilac e Manuel Bandeira, e uma sala chamada de Espaço Machado de Assis, em homenagem ao autor, que se dedica a estudar sua vida e obra e que guarda objetos pessoais seus; além disso, a Academia possui uma rara edição de 1572 de Os Lusíadas. As sucessões e o posto de Machado de Assis em relação à Academia foram os seguintes: |anos=1897 — 1908 |antes= (patrono) |depois= }} |anos=1897 — 1908 (morte) |antes= |depois=Rui Barbosa }} Últimos anos thumb|direita|250px|Machado de Assis, segundo do canto esquerdo, na primeira fila, e colegas da [[Academia Brasileira de Letras|ABL, jornalistas e artistas cariocas, numa das poucas reuniões a que compareceu depois de viúvo.]] Com a morte da esposa, entrou em profunda depressão, notada pelos amigos que lhe visitavam, e, cada vez mais recluso, encaminhou-se também para sua morte. Numa carta endereçada ao amigo Joaquim Nabuco, Machado lamenta que "foi-se a melhor parte da minha vida, e aqui estou só no mundo ..."Filho, 1973, p.357. Antes de sua morte, em 1908, e depois da morte da esposa, em 1904, Machado viu publicar suas últimas obras: Esaú e Jacó (1904), Memorial de Aires (1908), e Relíquias da Casa Velha (1906). No mesmo ano desta última obra, escreveu sua última peça teatral, Lição de Botânica. Em 1905, participou de uma sessão solene da Academia para a entrega de um ramo de carvalho de Tasso, remetido por Joaquim Nabuco. Com Relíquias, reuniu em livro mais algumas de suas produções, como também o soneto "A Carolina", "preito de saudade à esposa morta."Pérez, 1971, p.91 Em 1907, dá início ao seu último romance, Memorial de Aires, que é um livro norteado por uma poesia leve e tranquila e tendente à saudade.Pérez, 1971, p.92 thumb|upright|esquerda|Machado aos 57 anos, 1896.MONTEIRO, Salvador; KAZ, Leonel. Bandeira a Vida Inteira, Bradesco Seguros, 1998. Mesmo abalado, continuava lendo, trabalhando, estudando, frequentando algumas rodas de amigos. Em seus últimos anos, teria iniciado estudos da língua grega, embora outros autores apontam que tentava se familiarizar com ela desde cedo. No primeiro dia de julho de 1908, Machado de Assis entra em licença para tratamento de saúde, e nunca mais retorna ao Ministério da Viação. Personalidades ilustres, como o Barão do Rio Branco, e intelectuais ou colegas, vão visitá-lo. Em um documento manuscrito do mesmo ano, Mário de Alencar escreve, amargamente: "Venho da casa de Machado de Assis, por onde estive todo o sábado, ontem e hoje, e agora estou sem ânimo de continuar a ver-lhe o sofrimento; tenho receio de assistir ao fim que eu desejo não tarde. Eu, seu amigo e seu admirador grande, desejo que ele morra, mas não tenho coragem de o ver morrer."Matos, 1939, p.92. Em 1906, escreve seu último testamento. O primeiro, escrito em 30 de junho de 1898, deixava todos seus bens à esposa Carolina.Museu da Imprensa. "O testamento". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Com a morte desta, pensou numa partilha amigável com a irmã de Carolina, Adelaide Xavier de Novais, e sobrinhos, efetuando este segundo e último testamento em 31 de maio de 1906, instituindo sua herdeira única "a menina Laura", filha de sua sobrinha Sara Gomes da Costa e de seu esposo major Bonifácio Gomes da Costa, nomeado primeiro testamenteiro. Em suas últimas semanas, Machado de Assis escreveu cartas a Salvador de Mendonça (7 de setembro de 1908), a José Veríssimo (1 de setembro de 1908), a Mário de Alencar (6 de agosto de 1908), a Joaquim Nabuco (1 de agosto de 1908), a Oliveira Lima (1 de agosto de 1908), entre outros, demonstrando ainda estar lúcido. Morte Às 3h20m de 29 de setembro de 1908 na casa de Cosme Velho, Machado de Assis morre aos sessenta e nove anos de idade com uma úlcera canceriosa na boca;YACUBIAN, EMT, 2000 sua certidão de óbito relata que morrera de arteriosclerose generalizada, incluindo esclerose cerebral, o que, para alguns, figura questionável pelo motivo de mostrar-se lúcido nas últimas cartas já relatadas. Ao geral, teve uma morte tranquila, cercado pelos companheiros mais íntimos que havia feito no Rio de Janeiro: Mário de Alencar, José Veríssimo, Coelho Neto, Raimundo Correia, Rodrigo Otávio, Euclides da Cunha, etc. Este último relatou, no Jornal do Comércio, no mesmo ano do falecimento: "Na noite em que faleceu Machado de Assis, quem penetrasse na vivenda do poeta, em Laranjeiras, não acreditaria que estivesse tão próximo o desenlace de sua enfermidade."30 de setembro de 1908, no “Jornal do Comércio”. In: “Machado de Assis: um gênio brasileiro”, de Daniel Piza, 2005. Euclides ainda escreveu: "Na sala de jantar, para onde dizia o quarto do querido mestre, um grupo de senhoras – ontem meninas que ele carregara no colo, hoje nobilíssimas mães de família – comentavam-lhe os lances encantadores da vida e reliam-lhe antigos versos, ainda inéditos, avaramente guardados em álbuns caprichosos." thumb|250px|Estudantes e amigos, entre eles [[Euclides da Cunha, saem da Academia conduzindo o caixão até o Cemitério São João Batista, 1908.]] Em nome da Academia Brasileira de Letras, Rui Barbosa encarregou-se de fazer-lhe o elogio fúnebre.Bosi, 2006, p.174. Em nome do governo, o então ministro do interior Tavares de Lyra discursou em pesar da morte do escritor.Gazeta de Notícias – Rio de Janeiro, Quinta-feira, 01 de outubro de 1908. Pág. 02. O velório ocorreu no Syllogeu Brasileiro da Academia; seu corpo no caixão, como relatara Nélida Piñon, "cercava-se de flores, círios de prata e lágrimas discretas."Discurso de Nélida Piñon em 27 de junho de 2008. "Discurso de abertura da exposição Machado Vive!". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. O rosto estava coberto por um lenço de cambraia e eram muitas pessoas presentes. Diversas pessoas, entre elas vizinhos, e companheiros de rodas intelectuais, ou amigos, ou colegas com que trabalhou, encheram o saguão. No mesmo discurso, Nélida comparou a despedida do autor como Paris que seguia o cortejo de Victor Hugo. De fato, uma multidão saía da Academia e sustentava o caixão do autor até o Cemitério São João Batista, enquanto outros acompanhavam de carro. Segundo sua vontade, foi enterrado na sepultura da esposa Carolina, jazigo perpétuo 1359.ABL, 2003, p.17. A Gazeta de Notícias e o Jornal do Brasil deram uma grande cobertura à morte, ao funeral e ao enterro de Machado.Machado de Assis Em Lisboa, todos os jornais da cidade publicaram uma biografia de Machado de Assis, anunciando sua morte.Gazeta de Notícias, Rio de Janeiro, Quinta-feira, 01 de outubro de 1908. Pág. 02. Em 21 de abril de 1999, os restos mortais do casal foram transladados para o Mausoléu da Academia, no mesmo cemitério,Fundo Machado de Assis. Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. onde também estão os restos de personalidades como João Cabral de Melo Neto, Darcy Ribeiro e Aurélio Buarque de Holanda Ferreira. Obra Crítica [[Ficheiro:Ressurreição.jpg|thumb|upright|Capa de Ressurreição, primeiro romance do autor, convencional aos estilos da época.|left]] [[Ficheiro:Memorias Posthumas de Braz Cubas.jpg|thumb|upright|Volume de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas dedicado pelo próprio autor para a Biblioteca Nacional.]] Em sua História da Literatura Brasileira, José Verissimo dedica-se a um capítulo inteiro para tratar de Machado de Assis e lhe separa duas fases de sua obra: uma ligada à escola romântica (ou aos convencionalismos da época) e outra realista.Perrot, p.3. Os romances da primeira fase seriam Ressurreição (1872), A Mão e a Luva (1874), Helena (1876), Iaiá Garcia (1878), enquanto que os da segunda seriam todos os outros restantes de sua carreira, Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas (1881), Quincas Borba (1891), Dom Casmurro (1899), Esaú e Jacó (1904) e Memorial de Aires (1908), pertencentes ao Realismo. Embora esta divisão seja ortodoxa entre os acadêmicos, o próprio Machado escrevera numa apresentação de uma reedição de Helena que este romance e os outros de sua fase "romanesca" possuíam um "eco de mocidade e fé ingênua."Freitas, 2001, p.60 Contos Fluminenses (1872) e Histórias da Meia Noite (1873), consecutivamente, são posicionados em sua primeira fase, e Ocidentais (1882), ao lado de Histórias sem Data (1884), Várias Histórias (1896), Páginas Recolhidas (1899), e Relíquias da Casa Velha (1906), na segunda.Milhomem, 2007, p.16 e seguintes. Seus dois primeiros livros de estreia, Crisálidas (1864) e Falenas (1870), são poéticos. Vinte e dois poemas, escritos entre 1858 e 64, compunham este primeiro livro. Há nestes poemas todos uma emoção "menos desbordante" que o comum lirismo da literatura brasileira.Veríssimo, 1998, p.395. As Crisálidas eram inspiradas por intensas emoções amorosas ou pelo belo do feminino; os tercetos de "No Limiar" e os alexandrinos de "Aspiração" prefiguram os temas subjetivos e sentidamente idealizados de suas Ocidentais de 1882, embora não apresentassem excesso de sentimentalismo ou exagero de idealismo mas estremes da oratória.Verissimo, 1998, p.397. Os dois livros poéticos embebiam-se dos cânones românticos, mas não se filiavam à natureza tropical do país.Pereira, 1950, p.58 Três anos antes destas duas publicações, Machado estreava como dramaturgo com a comédia Desencantos e a sátira Queda que as Mulheres Têm para os Tolos (tradução do livro de Victor Hénaux). Após 1866, a produção poética e teatral, outrora frequente, torna-se escassa.BOSI et al., 1982, p. 522 Liberto da "Escola Romântica" ou do "convencionalismo", como prefere a crítica moderna, Machado assume uma posição mais madura de sua carreira e compõe sucessivamente o que seriam todas as suas principais obras. A brusca mutação do autor é estudada pelos biógrafos juntamente com sua suposta "crise espiritual dos 40 anos" e da estadia que tivera de fazer para Nova Friburgo após a morte da esposa.Coutinho, 1969, p.137 Apesar dessa sua segunda fase ser chamada "realista", críticos modernos argumentam que, ao contrário dos realistas, "que eram muito dependentes de um certo esquematismo determinista, Machado não procura causas muito explícitas ou claras para a explicação das personagens e situações".Achcar, 1999, p.X. Além disso, Machado criticava filosofias como o determinismo e o cientificismo da segunda metade do século XIX, fazendo com que suas obras não se encaixem perfeitamente nos pressupostos estéticos do Realismo."Contos Escolhidos de Machado de Assis". Acessado em 31 de outubro, 2010. Após Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, sucede-se diversas escritas de contos cuja estética é vista como "mais madura" e cujos temas são mais ousados.Nejar, 2007, p.92. "A Causa Secreta", "Capítulos dos Chapéus", "A Igreja do Diabo" e "Pai Contra Mãe" fazem parte desta fase. Iniciou sua carreira como contista em 1858, com "Três Tesouros Perdidos", e seguiu no ramo escrevendo contos em climas de tensões e de intensidade nos acontecimentos.Sem nome, "O conto de Machado de Assis- parte I". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Por vezes seus contos são anedóticos, como em "A Cartomante", onde existe um final surpreendente, ou moderno, com o simples flagrante de um cotidiano, como em "Conto de Escola", ou de caráter, como em "Um Homem Célebre" ou em "O Espelho", que busca traçar "tipos humanos determinados em ideias fixas". Escrevendo prolificamente conto e romance, surgiu o debate se Machado de Assis era mais genial em um ou em outro. Em 1882, publica O Alienista, que para alguns trata-se de conto, enquanto que para outros é uma novela. É eminente, contudo, diferenciar a forma dos dois gêneros em Machado: seu romance "procura representar o mundo como um todo: persegue a espinha dorsal e o conjunto da sociedade", enquanto que seu conto "é a representação de uma pequena parte desse conjunto, mas não de qualquer parte, e sim daquela especial de que se pode tirar algum sentido."Aguiar, 1976, p.6 Em sua produção final, publicou o "diplomático romance" Memorial de Aires e a peça teatral Lição de Botânica."Manual prático de felicidade estreia no Barreto Júnior" (18.06.2009). Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Estilo A obra de Machado de Assis assume uma originalidade despreocupada com as modas literárias dominantes de seu tempo. Os acadêmicos notam cinco fundamentais enquadramentos em seus textos: "elementos clássicos" (equilíbrio, concisão, contenção lírica e expressional), "resíduos românticos" (narrativas convencionais ao enredo), "aproximações realistas" (atitude crítica, objetividade, temas contemporâneos), "procedimentos impressionistas" (recriação do passado através da memória), e "antecipações modernas" (o elíptico e o alusivo engajados a um tema que permite diversas leituras e interpetações).Francisco Achcar e Fernando Teixeira Andrade, 2001, p.80 Se, por um lado, os realistas que seguiam Flaubert esqueciam do narrador por detrás da objetividade narrativa, e os naturalistas, à exemplo de Zola, narravam todos os detalhes do enredo, Machado de Assis optou por abster-se de ambos os métodos para cultivar o fragmentário e interferir na narrativa com o objetivo de dialogar com o leitor, comentando seu próprio romance com filosofias, metalinguagens, intertextualidade.Andrade, 2001, p.81. Em tom absolutamente não-enfático, neutro, sem retórica, as obras de ficção machadianas possuem na maior parte das vezes um humor reflexivo, ora amargo, ora divertido. De fato, uma de suas características mais apreciadas é a ironia, que os estudiosos consideram a "arma mais corrosiva da crítica machadiana".Achcar, 1999, p.XII. Num processo próximo ao do "impressionismo associativo", há de certo uma ruptura com a narrativa linear, de modo que as ações não seguem um fio lógico ou cronológico, mas que é relatado conforme surgem na memória das personagens ou do narrador.Francisco Achcar e Fernando Teixeira Andrade, 2001, p.84 Sua mensagem artística se dá por meio de uma interrupção na narrativa para dialogar com o leitor sobre a própria escritura do romance, ou sobre o caráter de determinado personagem ou sobre qualquer outro tema universal, numa organização metalinguística que constituía seu principal interesse como autor. thumb|''Otelo e Desdêmona'' por [[Muñoz Degrain, 1881, é um retrato do drama Otelo de William Shakespeare: correlação arquétipa com o ciúme do Bentinho de Dom Casmurro.]] Machado de Assis, como exímio intelectual e leitor, atribui a sua obra caráteres de arquétipos. Os irmãos Pedro e Paulo, em Esaú e Jacó, por exemplo, remontam ao arquétipo bíblico da rivalidade entre Esaú e Jacó,Gênesis, 27 mas dessa vez personificando a nova República e a já "despedaçada" Monarquia,Laís Azevedo. "Esaú e Jacó – Algumas considerações". Acesso: 17 de novembro, 2010. enquanto a psicose do ciúme de Bentinho em Dom Casmurro aproxima-se do drama Otelo de William Shakespeare.Francisco Achcar e Fernando Teixeira Andrade, 2001, p.85. Os acadêmicos também notam a constante presença do pessimismo. Suas últimas obras de ficção assumem uma postura desencantada da vida, da sociedade, e do homem. Crê-se que não acreditava em nenhum valor de seu tempo e nem mesmo em algum outro valor e que o importante para ele seria desmascarar o cinismo e a hipocrisia política e social. O capítulo final de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas é exemplo cabal do pessimismo que vigora na fase madura de Machado de Assis e do narrador morto: :Este último capítulo é todo de negativas. Não alcancei a celebridade do emplasto, não fui ministro, não fui califa, não conheci o casamento. Verdade é que, ao lado dessas faltas, coube-me a boa fortuna de não comprar o pão com o suor do meu rosto. Mais; não padeci a morte de D. Plácida, nem a semidemência do Quincas Borba. Somadas umas coisas e outras, qualquer pessoa imaginará que não houve míngua nem sobra, e conseguintemente que saí quite com a vida. E imaginará mal; porque ao chegar a este outro lado do mistério, achei-me com um pequeno saldo, que é a derradeira negativa deste capítulo de negativas: — Não tive filhos, não transmiti a nenhuma criatura o legado da nossa miséria. ::— Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, Capítulo CLXOs Livros da Fuvest, p.86 Sua preocupação no psicologismo das personagens obrigavam-no a escrever numa narrativa lenta que não prejudicasse o menor detalhe para que este não comprometesse o quadro psicológico do enredo.Francisco Achcar e Fernando Teixeira Andrade, 2001, p.87 Sua atenção desvia-se comumente do coletivo para ir à mente e à alma do ser humano — fator denominado "microrrealismo". Por conta destas características, Machado criou um estilo enxuto que os acadêmicos chamam de "quase britânico". Sua economia vocabular é rara na literatura brasileira, ainda mais se procurada em autores como Castro Alves, José de Alencar ou Rui Barbosa, que tendem ao uso imoderado do adjetivo e do advérbio. Embora enxuta, não era adepto de uma linguagem mecânica ou simétrica, e sim medida por seu ritmo interior. Temática A temática de Machado envolve desde o uso de citações referentes a eventos de sua época até os mais intricados conflitos da condição humana. É capaz de retratar desde relações implicitamente homossexuais e homoeróticas, como no conto "Pílades e Orestes",Maciel, 2006, p.27. até temas mais complexos e explícitos como a escravidão sob o ponto de vista cínico do senhor de escravos, sempre criticando-o de forma oblíqua.Revista Veja, "Machado: Um Verdadeiro Imortal", por Jerônimo Teixeira. 24 set., 2008, p.165 Sobre a escravidão, Machado de Assis já havia tido uma experiência familiar, quer por seus avós paternos terem sido escravos, quer porque lia os jornais com anúncios de escravos fugitivos.Chalhoub, 2003, p.53 Em seu tempo, a literatura que denunciava crenças etnocêntricas que posicionavam os negros no último grau da escala social era distorcida ou tolhida, de modo que este tema encontra uma grande expressividade na obra do autor.Mailde J. Trípoli, "Machado de Assis e a escravidão". Acesso: 4 de Dezembro, 2009. A começar, as Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas narra o que seria uma das páginas de ficção mais perturbadoras já escritas sobre a psicologia do escravismo: o negro liberto compra seu próprio escravo para tirar sua desforra. thumb|upright|''Pelourinho'' por [[Jean-Baptiste Debret, retrata a escravidão no Brasil de Dom Pedro II: Machado de Assis escrevia sobre a dissimulação na relação senhor e escravo. |left]] Outras obras notáveis, como Memorial de Aires, ou a crônica Bons Dias! de maio de 1888, ou o conto "Pai Contra Mãe" (1905), expõem explicitamente as críticas à escravidão. Esta última é uma obra pós-escravidão, como podemos notar na frase de início: A escravidão levou consigo ofícios e aparelhos ...''ASSIS, Machado de. “Pai contra mãe”. In: ______ Relíquias de Casa Velha. Rio de Janeiro: Ed. Garnier, 1990, pp. 17-27 Um destes ''ofícios e aparelhos a que Machado refere-se é o ferro que prendia o pescoço e os pés dos escravos e a máscara de folha-de-flandres. O conto é ainda uma análise de como o fim da escravidão levara estes aparelhos para a extinção, mas não levou a miséria e a pobreza. Roberto Schwarz escreve que "se grande parte do trabalho era exercido pelo sescravos, restava aos homens livres trabalhos mal remunerados e instáveis."SCHWARZ, 1988, pp. 47-64 Schwarz nota que tal dificuldade dos homens livres, somada às relações dependentes que estes homens traçarão para sua sobrevivência, são grandes temas no romance machadiano. Para Machado, o trabalho acabaria com as diferenças impostas pela escravidão.VENÂNCIO, Renato Pinto (org.). Panfletos abolicionistas. O 13 de maio em versos. Belo Horizonte: Secretaria de Estado de cultura de Minas, Arquivo Público Mineiro, 2007. Castro Alves escrevia sobre a violência explícita a que os escravos estavam expostos, enquanto Machado de Assis escrevia as violências implícitas, como a dissimulação e a falsa camaradagem na relação senhor e escravo. Este mesmo caráter dissimulativo também é encontrado em sua ótica acerca da República e da Monarquia. Um de seus últimos romances, Esaú e Jacó, é considerado uma alegoria sobre as duas formas de governo e, principalmente, sobre a substituição de um pelo outro em território nacional.Prof. Jorge Alberto: "Esaú e Jacó: Machado de Assis". Colégio Pro Campus Numa das linhas da obra, os irmãos Paulo, republicano, e Pedro, monarquista, discutiam a proclamação da República; o primeiro, que admirava Deodoro da Fonseca, afirmava que Podia ter sido mais turbulento. enquanto Pedro afirmava: Um crime e um disparate, além de ingratidão; o imperador devia ter pegado os principais cabeças e mandá-los executar. (...)Revista Veja, "Machado: Um Verdadeiro Imortal", por Jerônimo Teixeira. 24 set., 2008, p.163 Ambos avultam o fato de o regime ter sido mudado por um golpe de estado, sem barricadas nem participação popular. [[Ficheiro:PaginadeAEstacao.jpg|thumb|upright|Mulheres na revista A Estação, 1884. Os livros de Machado possuem notáveis personagens femininas.|left]] thumb|upright|''[[A Origem das Espécies, 1859, de Charles Darwin: o "Humanitismo" de Machado de Assis ironiza a "lei do mais forte" de Darwin.]] Outra temática notada pelos acadêmicos na obra machadiana é a filosofia que lhe é peculiar. Há em sua obra um constante questionamento sobre o homem na sociedade e sobre o homem diante de si próprio.Francisco Achcar e Fernando Teixeira Andrade, 2001, p.82 O "Humanitismo", elaborado pelo filósofo Joaquim Borba dos Santos em ''Quincas Borba, constitui-se da ideia "do império da lei do mais forte, do mais rico e do mais esperto". Antonio Candido escreveu que a essência do pensamento machadiano é "a transformação do homem em objeto do homem, que é uma das maldições ligadas à falta de liberdade verdadeira, econômica e espiritual."Candido, 1995, p. 28 Os críticos notam que o "Humanitismo" de Machado não passa de uma sátira ao positivismo de Auguste Comte e ao cientificismo do século XIX, bem como a teoria de Charles Darwin acerca da seleção natural.Andrade, 2001, p.83 Seu Quincas Borba apresenta um conceito onde "a ascensão de um se faz a partir da anulação do outro"PASTORI, Carlos Matheus, 2009 e que, em essência, constitui a vida inteira do personagem Rubião, que morre desagregado e crendo ser Napoleão.TERRA; ERNANI, 2006, p.243 Desta forma, a teoria do "ao vencedor, as batatas" seria uma paródia à ciência da época de Machado; sua divulgação seria uma forma de desnudar ironicamente o caráter desumano e anti-ético do pensamento da "lei do mais forte". Aos moldes do Naturalismo, Machado de Assis também retratava a sociedade de forma coletiva. Roberto Schwarz propôs que A Mão e a Luva, Helena, Iaiá Garcia e Ressurreição são romances sobre tradições, casamento, família ligadas ao homem e à mulher.SCHWARZ, 1981, 66. A mulher tem papel fundamental no texto machadiano. Tanto em sua fase romântica, com Ressurreição, onde ele descreve o "gracioso busto" da personagem Lívia, até sua fase realista, onde nota-se uma fixação pelo olhar dúbio de Capitu em Dom Casmurro.Revista Veja, "Machado: Um Verdadeiro Imortal", por Jerônimo Teixeira. 24 set., 2008, p.166 Suas mulheres são "capazes de conduzir a ação, apesar do predomínio da trama romanesca não ter se esvaziado."Maria Lúcia Silveira Rangel, "As Personagens Femininas em Machado de Assis" (1/6/00). In: LB – Revista Literária Brasileira, nº 17, ed.10. As personagens femininas de Machado de Assis, ao contrário das mulheres de outros românticos — que faziam a heroína dependente de outras figuras e indisposta à ação principal na narrativa — são extremamente objetivas e possuem força de caráter: a já citada Lívia de Ressurreição é quem culmina no rompimento de seu caso com o personagem Félix e é da Guiomar de A Mão e a Luva de quem parte a procura por Luiz Alves, que satisfará suas ambições, assim como a heroína de Helena deixa-se morrer para não se passar como aventureira e, por fim, a Estela de Iaiá Garcia, que conduz a ação e promove o destino dos demais personagens. Crítica literária José de Alencar chamou Machado de Assis "o primeiro crítico brasileiro".Lucas, 2009, p.30. De fato, o escritor foi um prolífico analisador da literatura de sua época antes mesmo de Sílvio Romero. Além de percorrer e analisar as obras publicadas em sua época, ele escrevia sobre a literatura vigente. Mário de Alencar escreve que Machado começou como crítico antes mesmo de ser romancista: pretérito a Ressurreição (1872), suas críticas iniciaram-se em 1858.BOSI, 1982, p. 522; FACIOLI, 1982, 17-9 Estes textos circularam exclusivamente em jornais e revistas — A Marmota, A Semana Ilustrada, O Novo Mundo, Correio Mercantil, O Cruzeiro, Gazeta de Notícias, Revista Brasileira — até 1910, quando Alencar reuniu estes textos num volume.Alencar, 1959, p. 10 Segundo Machado de Assis, para o crítico efetuar o julgamento de uma obra, "cumpre-lhe meditar profundamente sobre ela, procurar-lhe o sentido íntimo, aplicar-lhe as leis poéticas, ver enfim até que ponto a imaginação e a verdade conferenciaram para aquela produção."Nina, 2007, p.22. thumb|upright|[[Eça de Queirós, com seu Primo Basílio, foi criticado por Machado por ter "suprido a estética".|left]] Em críticas poéticas, preocupou-se, portanto, com a métrica, o verso e com a "sensibilidade" e o "sentimento" do poeta. Quanto à Lira dos Vinte Anos (1853) de Álvares de Azevedo, Machado destacou a imaginação vigorosa e o talento robusto do poeta que morreu muito jovem mas que deixou uma obra de "seiva poderosa".Machado de Assis, Textos críticos, s:Alvares de Azevedo: Lira dos Vinte Anos. Acesso: 24 de agosto, 2010. Na prosa, destaca seu enredo e desenvolvimento. Elogiou as obras O Guarani (1857) e Iracema (1865) de José de Alencar, chamando-lhes de "poemas em prosa".Machado de Assis, Textos críticos, José de Alencar: Iracema. Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Machado reprovava o recurso inverossímil ou fortuito na trama prosaica — e este foi um dos motivos de criticar severamente O Primo Basílio (1878) de Eça de Queirós, razão pela qual foi alvo de ataques de colegas e outros críticos brasileiros que haviam aceitado a obra.ASSIS, 1959,p. 155-79 Por um outro lado, preconizava a simplicidade, e por isto elogiou as Cenas da Vida Amazônica (1899) do colega José Veríssimo.ASSIS, 1959, p. 245-52 Embora desse valor a estas características, era explicitamente avesso à rotulação de teorias, escolas ou estilos artísticos; criticava a ligação de Eça com o Realismo, ao pedir: "Voltemos os olhos para a realidade, mas excluamos o realismo; assim não sacrificaremos a verdade estética."ASSIS, 1959, p.178 Também reprovava em Eça a descrição naturalista das cenas de adultério, ao escrever: "essa pintura, esse aroma de alcova, essa descrição minuciosa, quase técnica, das relações adúlteras, eis o mal."ASSIS, 1959, p. 177-8. thumb|upright|Garrett, onde Machado celebrou a literatura mas não a política. Seus escritos críticos culminaram numa análise comparativa entre literatura e política. Em geral, por exemplo, na resenha "Garrett" (1899), celebrou o escritor que havia em Almeida Garrett, mas desprezou a política que havia nele.ASSIS, 1959, p.253-7 Do mesmo modo, na resenha de 1901 sobre Pensées détaches et souvenirs, Machado comemorou o fato de a política não ter ofuscado a obra do colega Joaquim Nabuco.ASSIS, 1959, p. 289-94 E, no entanto, Machado de Assis aderiu à questão da nacionalidade que a geração de 1870 questionava fortemente. Escreveu o artigo "Literatura brasileira: instinto de nacionalidade" (1873).ASSIS, 1959, p. 129-49 O artigo analisa praticamente todos os gêneros a que a literatura nacional aderiu durante os séculos. Concluiu que o teatro é praticamente ausente, falta uma crítica literária elevada, a poesia se orienta pela "cor local" mas ainda é débil, a língua é por demais influenciada pelo francês, mas o romance, por sua vez, "já deu frutos excelentes e os há de dar em muito maior escala."ASSIS, 1959, p. 140 Machado acreditava que o escritor brasileiro precisaria unir o universalismo com os problemas e os eventos do país, num sistema que Schwarz definiu como "dialética do local e do universal".SCHWARZ, 1987, p. 168. Entre as críticas já detalhadas, também analisou Junqueira Freire, Fagundes Varela, entre outros. Tem surgido a questão entre os estudiosos de Machado se ele não começou a escrever romances por conta da crítica. O estudioso Luis Costa Lima aventa a hipótese de que se Machado houvesse insistido no exercício da crítica teria tido dificuldades de circulação e produção literárias naquele ambiente sócio-cultural.LIMA, 2006, p. 6. Mário de Alencar, contudo, não sentia-se por inteiro satisfeito com o crítico literário Machado de Assis: "Suscetível, suspicaz, delicado em extremo, receava magoar ainda que dizendo a verdade; e quando sentiu os riscos da profissão, já meio dissuadido da utilidade do trabalho pela escassez da matéria, deixou a crítica individualizada dos autores pela crítica geral dos homens e das coisas, mais serena, mais eficaz, e ao gosto do seu espírito."Alencar, 1959, p. 9 Sobre a literatura de seu tempo, Machado afirmava que as obras de Basílio da Gama e de Santa Rita Durão "quiserem antes ostentar certa cor local do que tornar independente a literatura brasileira, literatura que não existe ainda, que mal poderá ir alvorecendo agora."ASSIS, 1959, p. 131. Especulações sobre Machado Política Machado de Assis pôde assistir, ao longo do século XIX e no começo do século XX, a alterações vastas e decisivas no cenário internacional e nacional, nos costumes, nas ciências da natureza e da sociedade, nas técnicas e em tudo o que entende com o progresso material. Alguns estudiosos supõem, no entanto, que as crenças atribuídas a Machado de Assis como um escritor engajado são falsas e que ele não esperava nada ou quase nada da história e da política.BOSI, 2004, p.1 Por exemplo: quanto às guerras e os conflitos políticos de sua época, dá de ombros, ao escrever: :"Guerras africanas, rebeliões asiáticas, queda do gabinete francês, agitação política, a proposta de supressão do senado, a caixa do Egito, o socialismo, a anarquia, a crise europeia, que faz estremecer o solo, e só não explode porque a natureza, minha amiga, aborrece este verbo, mas há de estourar, com certeza, antes do fim do século, que me importa tudo isso? Que me importa que, na ilha de Creta, cristãos e muçulmanos se matem uns aos outros, segundo dizem telegramas de 25? E o acordo, que anteontem estava feito entre chilenos e argentinos, e já ontem deixou de estar feito, que tenho eu com esse sangue e com o que há de correr?"ASSIS, Machado de. A Semana, 26 de abril de 1896. Por outro lado, Machado foi um grande comentador dos casos que ocorriam com os políticos do país. Suas crônicas estão repletas destes comentários. Em 1868, por exemplo, D. Pedro II demitiu o gabinete liberal de Zacarias de Góis e substitui-o pelo gabinete conservador de Itaboraí. Grêmios e jornais liberais acusaram a atitude do imperador de bonapartista. Machado testemunhou o ato com simpatia aos liberais;Bosi, 2004, p.2 de fato, era essa a sua "cor ideológica" ao longo dos anos 60. Em 1895, ao noticiar a morte de Joaquim Saldanha Marinho, liberal, maçom e republicano, Machado escreveu: "Os liberais voltaram mais tarde, tornaram a sair e a voltar, até que se foram devez, como os conservadores, e com uns e outros o Império."ASSIS, Machado de. In: A Semana, 16/06/1895. Sabe-se, também, que Machado era fervorosamente contra a escravidão. Em 1888, com a abolição da escravatura, sai às ruas em carruagem aberta, como escreveu numa crônica de A Semana: :"Houve sol, e grande sol, naquele domingo de 1888, em que o Senado votou a lei, que a regente [ Princesa Isabel ] sancionou, e todos saímos à rua. Sim, também eu saí à rua, eu o mais encolhido dos caramujos, também eu entrei no préstito, em carruagem aberta (...) Verdadeiramente, foi o único dia de delírio que me lembra ter visto."A Semana, 14 de Maio, 1893. Em crônica de 22 de julho de 1894, intitulada "Canção de Piratas", também refere-se à Guerra de Canudos (1896-1897), apoiando Antonio Conselheiro de Canudos por seus legionários se indignarem com a realidade clichê e tediante da época, e escreve: "Jornais e telegramas dizem dos clavinoteiros e dos sequazes do Conselheiro que são criminosos; nem outra palavra pode sair de cérebros alinhados, registrados, qualificados, cérebros eleitores e contribuintes. Para nós, artistas, é a renascença, é um raio de sol que, através da chuva miúda e aborrecida, vem dourar-nos a janela e a alma. É a poesia que nos levanta do meio da prosa chilra e dura deste fim de século."Da obra Páginas Recolhidas. Publicado em A Semana - Gazeta de Notícias em 22/07/1894. Disponível em http://pt.wikisource.org/wiki/Can%C3%A7%C3%A3o_de_Piratas Ele fundou em 1860 com seu cunhado Josefino Vieira o periódico O Jequitinhonha, por meio do qual teria difundido o ideal republicano.Lopes, 2003, p.467. No entanto, a República trouxe muitos desagrados a ele. Com o fim do Império, o jornalismo começou a dar mais atenção à companhias, aos bancos e à Bolsa do que à arena parlamentar.BOSI, 2004, p.7. Neste breve período, o capitalismo brasileiro, mediado pelo Estado, "ensaiava temerariamente os primeiros passos no regime nascente", como escreveu Raimundo Faoro.FAORO, 1974, pp. 495- 505. Sabe-se que Machado detestava o "vale-tudo do dinheiro pelo dinheiro". Em crônica de 18, escreveu: "Prisões, que tenho eu com elas? Processos, que tenho eu com eles? Não dirijo companhia alguma, nem anônima, nem pseudônima; não fundei bancos, nem me disponho a fundá-los; e, de todas as coisas deste mundo e do outro, a que menos entendo, é o câmbio. (...) Finanças, finanças, são tudo finanças."Apud Bosi, 2004, p.8 Machado acreditava que o sonho poético de outrora estava se desfazendo com a modernização política. E, de certa forma, ele mesmo se desfazia: em 1900, envia uma carta a um colega discutindo se o que aparecia naquele determinado momento eram os "pés" do século XIX ou se já era a "cabeça" do século XX e ele afirma: "eu sou pela cabeça",Apud Aguiar, 2008, p.52. ou seja, "meu século já acabou".Segundo Piza, 2008, p.32. Alfredo Bosi escreveu que o autor não via maus ou bons resultados na mudança do "despotismo milenar" ao "liberalismo dos reformadores turcos", mas que a "beleza da tradição" [ monárquica ] sucumbia à "força das mudanças ideológicas".Bosi, 2004, p.15 Para Machado de Assis, enfim, tudo tinha sua mudança. Em crônica do dia 16 de junho de 1878, escreveu: "Os dias passam, e os meses, e os anos, e as situações políticas, e as gerações, e os sentimentos, e as ideias."Apud Bosi, 2004, p.10 Religião Tem-se intensificado a tentativa de descobrir a religião de Machado de Assis. Sabe-se que na infância ajudava uma igreja local e que fora parcialmente educado em idiomas por um padre, o já citado Silveira Sarmento. Analisando sua obra, muitos críticos o colocaram ao lado de Otávio Brandão, crendo que ele era adepto absoluto do niilismo.Espaço Machado de Assis. "Machado de Assis A Vocação Narrativa". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Outros o enxergavam como um perfeito ateu, no entanto recebeu profunda influência de textos católicos (ver seção Leituras). De fato, a religião de Machado de Assis tornou-se tão obscura que talvez não haja outro método senão procurá-la em sua obra. Como poeta, escreveu três poemas correlacionados no que se refere à orações e ao antagonismo entre a Roma antiga, o Paganismo e a Cristandade: "Fé", "O Dilúvio" e "Visão", as duas primeiras publicadas em Crisálidas (1864) e a última em Falenas (1870). Alguns especialistas notam nestes três poemas que Machado vangloriava a fé e a grandeza de Deus, mas num sentido mais poético e renascentista que doutrinário ou moralista. Autores como Hugo Bressane de Araújo analisaram sua obra sob aspecto exclusivamente religioso, citando muito embora os dizeres de Machado ser "anti-clerical";Araújo, 1939, p.25. contudo, a mentalidade de Araújo limita-se a um pensamento religioso e não crítico literário, por ter sido bispo diocesano. Em Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, há uma passagem em que Quincas Borba diz: "O Humanitismo há de ser também uma religião, a do futuro, a única verdadeira. O cristianismo é bom para as mulheres e os mendigos, e as outras religiões não valem mais do que essa: orçam todas pela mesma vulgaridade ou fraqueza. O paraíso cristão é um digno êmulo do paraíso muçulmano; e quanto ao nirvana de Buda não passa de uma concepção de paralíticos. Verás o que é a religião humanística. A absorção final, a fase contrativa, é a reconstituição da substância, não o seu aniquilamento, etc."Assis, 2008, p.259-60. Entretanto, tal trecho não passa da fala de uma personagem fictícia, em que Quincas Borba tenta elevar sua própria religião, e mesmo o Humanitismo é apenas uma das invenções irônicas de Machado de Assis; Candido escreveu que a essência da crítica machadiana é "a transformação do homem em objeto do homem, que é uma das maldições ligadas à falta de liberdade verdadeira, econômica e espiritual."CANDIDO, 1995, p.28. Para entenderem mais a fundo suas convicções pessoais, os críticos analisam as crônicas publicadas nos jornais para entenderem melhor seu real pensamento. Em "Canção de Piratas", publicada na Gazeta de Notícias em 22 de julho de 1894, apoia Antonio Conselheiro de Canudos por seus legionários se indignarem com a realidade clichê e tediante da época, e critica os métodos da Igreja: "O próprio amor é regulado por lei; os consórcios celebram-se por um regulamento em casa do pretor, e por um ritual na casa de Deus, tudo com a etiqueta dos carros e casacas, palavras simbólicas, gestos de convenção." Além disso, no Rio de Janeiro de sua época, também sabe-se que o Espiritismo crescia expressivamente.Giumbelli, 1997, pp. 62-3 Numa suposta visita à Federação Espírita Brasileira, escrevera numa crônica na Gazeta de Notícias do dia 5 de outubro de 1885 onde relata uma suposta viagem astral que tivera.Gazeta de Notícias, Rio de Janeiro, 5 de outubro de 1885 Embora tenham surgido análises afirmando que Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas fosse um livro cujo estilo era influenciado pelo conceito de "psicografia",Machado, 1983, p.174. críticos modernos acreditam que Machado encarava a religião espírita como todo movimento novo que possui a pretensão de se apresentar como solução dos males "não resolvidos" pelos seres humanos.Santos, 2000, p.66. Saúde Para biógrafos ortodoxos, Machado de Assis possuía uma saúde muito frágil;Jornal da UNIBAN, 13-16 mar, 2006. Ed.294, p.16 acredita-se que tenha nascido com epilepsia e gagueira, e que desenvolveu ao longo de sua vida problemas nervosos, cegueira, depressão, e que teriam se agravado de após o falecimento da esposa.YACUBIN, EMT. GRS, Pinto, 1998 As crises epilépticas teriam se iniciado na infância, tendo remissão na adolescência e recidivaram na terceira década, tornando-se mais frequentes nos últimos anos. Na imagem abaixo, vê-se Machado sendo acudido próximo ao Cais Pharoux, em 1º de setembro de 1907, fotografia tirada por Augusto Malta,O Cruzeiro, 4 de outubro de 1958, p.128.Piza, 2006, p.59 embora haja dúvidas de que seja realmente o escritor.Antunes e Motta, s/d, p.128. Disfarçando a gagueira, conta-se que certa vez lhe notaram a dificuldade com que se expressava por conta das mordeduras na língua, ao que o escritor retrucou: "estas aftas, estas aftas..."Júnior, 1976, p.22. Quanto à epilepsia, crê-se que não a contou nem mesmo para Carolina antes do casamento até acometê-lo uma crise generalizada tônico-clônica que desde criança prefigurava como "umas coisas esquisitas" que não haviam se repetido até o casamento. Crê-se que o autor não tivesse tido até então uma crise típica.Pelegrino Jr., 1976 Mesmo antes da morte de Carolina, em 1880 parcialmente perdeu a visão, tendo que ouvir a esposa ler-lhe textos de jornais ou livros. thumb|esquerda|Machado é acudido na rua durante o que se supõe ser uma de suas [[Epilepsia|crises de epilepsia; fotografia de Augusto Malta. ]] Certos biógrafos dizem que ele não aludia sua enfermidade e nem lhe escrevia o nome, como em sua correspondência com o amigo Mário de Alencar: "O muito trabalhar destes últimos dias tem-me trazido alguns fenômenos nervosos..."Conselho Brasileiro de Oftalmologia, "Arquivos brasileiros de oftalmologia, Volumes 5-6", s.n., 1942, p.123. Para alguns, a censura da palavra "epilepsia" lhe fez excluí-la das edições ulteriores de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, mas que deixaria escapar na edição primeira ao descrever o padecimento da personagem Virgília diante da morte do amante: Não digo que se carpisse; não digo que se deixasse rolar pelo chão, epiléptica..., que fora substituída por: Não digo que se carpisse, não digo que se deixasse rolar pelo chão, convulsa...''Gonçalves, 2000, p.18. Praticamente todos seus biógrafos fizeram o diagnóstico de epilepsia: Lopes (1981) sugeriu a ocorrência, muito comum pelo menos na última fase da vida, de crises psicomotoras, provavelmente decorrentes de foco temporal e da ínsula, enquanto Guerreiro (1992), utilizando conceitos da epileptologia atual, assinalou que sofria alterações da consciência, automatismos e confusão pós-crítica. Ambos autores chegaram à conclusão que as crises eram provenientes do lobo temporal direito.Guerreiro CAM, 1992. 59:378-82 Alguns indicam que um complexo de inferioridade acrescido de um grande introvertimento contribuíram para sua personalidade epileptóide. Segundo A. Botelho, "o epiléptico nem sempre está irritado, porém se mostra com frequência apático, deprimido e triste, com plena consciência de sua inferioridade social.""Pessoas Famosas com Epilepsia: Machado de Assis". ABE. Acesso: 29 de Novembro, 2009. A epilepsia seria, definitivamente, um fardo para Machado. Carlos de Laet presenciou o que seria uma de suas crises públicas e descreveu-a assim: ::::"Estava eu a conversar com alguém na Rua Gonçalves Dias, quando de nós se acercou o Machado e dirigiu-me palavras em que não percebi nexo. Encarei-o surpreso e achei-lhe desmudada a fisionomia. Sabendo que de tempos em tempos o salteavam incômodos nervosos, despedi-me do outro cavalheiro, dei o braço ao amigo enfermo, fi-lo tomar um cordial na mais próxima farmácia e só o deixei no bonde das Laranjeiras, quando o vi de todo restabelecido, a proibir-me que o acompanhasse até casa." — Carlos de LaetLaet, 1983, p.86. Também citado em Cunha, 1998, p.116 e Filho, 1989, p.247. Apesar dessas teses, críticos como Jean Michel Massa e Valentim Facioli afirmam que as enfermidades de Machado não passam de "mitos românticos". Para esse grupo, os biógrafos tendem a exagerar seus sofrimentos, o que seria fruto do "psicologismo que invadiu a crítica literária dos anos 30 e dos anos 40". Argumentam que na época muitos negros eram guindados ao Ministério e que o próprio Machado foi subindo socialmente, o que desvalidaria a tese de sentimento de inferioridade.Andrade, 2001, p.76-7. Contudo, outros críticos conectam a saúde de Machado com sua obra. O conto "Verba Testamentária" de ''Papéis Avulsos descreve uma crise epiléptica (... tinha ocasiões de cambalear; outras de escorrer-lhe pelo canto da boca um fio quase imperceptível de espuma.),DE ASSIS M.: Verba Testamentária. Acesso: 23 nov. 2010. enquanto que em Quincas Borba um dos personagens percebe que andava à toa, vertiginoso (Deu por si na Praça da Constituição.)DE ASSIS M.: Quincas Borba, XLV. Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas conta em uma de suas linhas um problema nervoso em que o narrador vai andando conforme a perna lhe leva (... nenhum merecimento da ação me cabe, e sim às pernas que a fizeram),DE ASSIS M.: Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, Capítulo LXVI enquanto que no poema Suave Mari Magno há explicitamente o uso da palavra "convulsão": Arfava, espumava e ria,/ De um riso espúrio e bufão,/ Ventre e pernas sacudia,/ Na convulsão. Alguns notam que o Bentinho de Dom Casmurro, por ter se tornado uma pessoa fechada, taciturna, mal-humorada, podia sofrer de distimia,HÉLIO A. G. TEIVE, LUCIANO DE PAOLA, FRANCISCO CARDOSO, p.6 enquanto que seu companheiro Escobar sofria de transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo e de tiques motores, com possível controle sobre eles. Em 1991, O Alienista foi visto como a primeira contribuição brasileira à anti-psiquiatria e a escrita de Machado, que faz inúmeras referências à problemas mentais de saúde, vista como uma extensão de seu "sentimento de inferioridade por ser mulato, de origem pobre, órfão, e epiléptico".TROTTO MRHN: 1991;40:413-17. Acredita-se que Machado de Assis tenha consultado um homem da região, Dr. Miguel Couto, e este lhe indicou brometo. Parece que a droga ingerida foi ineficaz e que, causando efeitos indesejáveis, obrigou Machado a seguir o conselho de um dos amigos para descontinuar o tratamento e optar pela homeopatia.Lopes, 1981. Em seus últimos dias, morreu com uma úlcera cancerosa na boca, provavelmente derivada de seus diversos tiques nervosos, e que lhe impedia de ingerir qualquer alimento sólido. Reputação crítica Machado usufruiu de grande prestígio em vida, fato raro para um escritor na época.Achcar e Andrade, 2001, p.77. Desde cedo ganhou reconhecimento de Antônio de Almeida e José de Alencar, que liam-no através de suas crônicas e contos nas revistas e jornais cariocas.Apud Martins, 1983, p.56.Zilles, 1994, p.123. Em 1881, com a publicação de Memórias Póstumas..., Urbano Duarte escreveu que sua obra era "falsa, deficiente, sem nitidez, e sem colorido."Gazetinha, Rio de Janeiro, 2.2.1881. Com o impacto inovador do volume, Capistrano de Abreu questionava se o livro era mesmo um romance,Gazeta de Notícias, Rio de Janeiro, "As Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas serão um romance?" ao passo que um outro comentarista chamava-lhe "sem correspondência nas literaturas de ambos os países de língua portuguesa".A Estação - Jornal Ilustrado Para a Família, Abdiel (possível pseudônimo), 28 fev. 1881. thumb|esquerda|''Machado de Assis'' c. 1905, pintado por [[Henrique Bernardelli.]] Em 1908, a publicação de História da Literatura Brasileira, de José Veríssimo, intensificou esta última perspectiva crítica posicionando Machado de Assis como o cume da literatura nacional."... a mais alta expressão do nosso gênero literário." Veríssimo, 1963, p. 303.Veríssimo, 1916, p.423 Veríssimo entrou em conflito intelectual com Sílvio Romero, que também atribuía a Machado o título de maior escritor brasileiro, embora não notasse em seu trabalho uma maior expressividade.Nogueira, p. 7 O Brasil do fim do século XIX e o Brasil no início do século XX eram precários nos meios gráficos e de difusão, todavia seus livros alcançaram distantes regiões do país: na primeira metade do século XX, intelectuais e escritores do Mato Grosso já liam Machado e apoiavam-se em seu estilo como grande influência estética.Nadaf, 2006. Os modernistas de 22, contudo, consideravam-no "artificioso, sem vida e fora da realidade cotidiana".Ronaldo Correia de Brito, "Machado, Machado, Machado..." (2008). Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Mário de Andrade escreveu que, embora tenha produzido "apaixonante obra e do mais alto valor artístico", detestaria tê-lo por perto.Mário de Andrade. “Machado de Assis” In: Aspectos da literatura brasileira. São Paulo: Martins, 1974, p.103. Enquanto Astrojildo Pereira preconizava o "nacionalismo" em Machado, Octávio Brandão criticava a falta do socialismo científico em sua obra.KONDER, Leandro. Intelectuais Brasileiros e Marxismo. Belo Horizonte: Oficina de Livros, 1991, pp. 13-18. Desta época, destaca-se também a crítica de Augusto Meyer, para quem o uso do homem subterrâneo na obra machadiana é um meio em que ele teria encontrado para relativizar todas as certezas.Machado de Assis. Porto Alegre: Globo, 1935. A revolução modernista durante o começo e o meio do século vinte aproveitou a obra de Machado em objetivos da vanguarda. Ela foi alvo de feministas da década de 1970, como Helen Caldwell, que enxergou a personagem feminina Capitu de Dom Casmurro como vítima das palavras do narrador-homem, mudando completamente a perspectiva que se tinha até então deste romance.Paulo Franchetti, "Fortuna crítica revisitada", in: Campinas, 25 a 31 de agosto de 2008 – ANO XXII – Nº 406. A obra de Caldwell chama-se The Brazilian Othello of Machado de Assis: a study of Dom Casmurro. Antonio Candido escreveu que a erudição, a elegância e o estilo vazada numa linguagem castiça contribuíram para a popularidade de Machado de Assis.CANDIDO, 1995, p. 20. Com estudos da sexualidade e a psique humana, bem como com o surgimento do existencialismo, atribuiu-se um certo psicologismo às suas obras, especialmente "O Alienista", muitas vezes comparando-as com as de Freud e Sartre.Luiz Alberto Pinheiro de Freitas, 2001, Freud e Machado de Assis: uma interseção entre psicanálise e literatura A partir dos anos 80 e seguinte, a obra machadiana ficou amplamente aberta para movimentos como a psicanálise, filosofia, relativismo e teoria literária,Roberta da Costa de Sousa, "Autor, narrador e discurso no século XIX: Machado de Assis". UFRJ. Acesso: 6 de agosto, 2010.Márcia Schild Kieling, "Quincas Borba: um romance construído por homologias". Entrelinhas Unisinos. Acesso: 6 de agosto, 2010. comprovando que é aberta à diversas interpretações e que nos últimos tempos tem crescido um grande interesse em sua obra."Machado de Assis, o modo de ser e de ver ", por Massaud Moisés, in Jornal da Tarde, 1.5.1999.Lorena Matuziro, "Machado de Assis ainda vende bem" (05/08/2008). Correio Brasiliense. Acesso: 6 de agosto, 2010. Nos últimos tempos, com recentes traduções para outras línguas, Machado de Assis tem sido considerado, por críticos e artistas do mundo inteiro, um "gênio injustamente relegado à negligência mundial".Larry Rother, "After a Century, a Literary Reputation Finally Blooms" (2008). New York Times. Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Harold Bloom o posicionou entre os 100 maiores gênios da literatura universal e "o maior literato negro surgido até o presente".Harold Bloom, Gênio: os 100 autores mais criativos da história da literatura, p.687. Sua obra tem sido estudada hoje em dia por críticos do mundo inteiro, tais como Helen Caldwell (Estados Unidos), John Gledson (Inglaterra), Anatole France (França), David Jackson (Estados Unidos), Victor Orban (França), Samuel Putnam (Estados Unidos), Edith Fowke (Canadá), Susan Sontag (Estados Unidos) e outros,Sontag, Susan. Forward. Epitaph of a Small Winner. By J.M. Machado de Assis. Trans. William Grossman. New York: Farrar, Strauss and Giroux, 1990. xi-xxiv.'' além de no Brasil serem conhecidos os nomes de Afrânio Coutinho, Alfredo Bosi, Lúcia Miguel Pereira, Roberto Schwarz, Raimundo Faoro, etc. A crítica moderna confere a Machado de Assis o título de melhor escritor brasileiro de todos os tempos,Candido, 1970, p.18. Fernandez, 1971, pp.255-256. Damata, Fernandes, Luz, 2007, p.236. Achcar, 2005, p.9. e sua obra é vista hoje em dia de fundamental importância para as universidades e a vida acadêmica em geral no país. Leituras Machado de Assis era um exímio leitor e, consecutivamente, sua obra foi influenciada pelas leituras que fazia. Após sua morte, seu patrimônio constituía, entre outras coisas, de aproximadamente 600 volumes encadernados, 400 em brochura e 400 folhetos e fascículos, no total de 1.400 peças.Sem nome, "O Inventário". Acesso: 6 de agosto, 2010. Sabe-se que era familiarizado com os textos clássicos e com a Bíblia.CANDIDO, 1971, v. 2, p. 117-8. Em ''O Analista, Machado faz ligação à sátira menipeia clássica ao retomar a ironia e a paródia em Horário e Sêneca.Amós Coêlho da Silva, "O Alienista e a Sátira Clássica Antiga". Acesso: 6 de agosto, 2010. O Eclesiastes, por sua vez, legou a Machado uma peculiar visão de mundo e foi seu livro de cabeceira no fim da vida.Coutinho, 1940, p.186.Eliane Fernanda Cunha Ferreira. "O Livro de Cabeceira de Machado de Assis: O Eclesiastes". Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. Dom Casmurro é provavelmente a obra que mais possui influência teológica. Há referências a São Tiago e São Pedro, principalmente pelo fato de o narrador Bentinho ter estudado em seminário. Além disso, no Capítulo XVII Machado faz alusão a um oráculo pagão do mito de Aquiles e a ao pensamento israelita.Apud Faraco e Moura, 2009, p.232-233. De fato, Machado dispunha de uma biblioteca abastecida com teologia: crítica histórica sobre religião, à vida de Jesus, ao desenvolvimento do cristianismo, à literatura hebraica, à história Muçulmana, aos sistemas religiosos e filosóficos da Índia. Jean-Michel Massa realizou um catálogo dos livros da biblioteca do autor, que foi revisto em 2000 pela pesquisadora Glória Vianna, que constatou que 42 dos volumes da lista original de Massa estavam extraviados: * 1. Les déicides: examen de la vie de Jésus et des développements de l´église chrétienne dans leurs rapports avec le judaïsme, de J. COHEN (1864). * 2. La science des religions, de Emile Burnouf (1872). * 3. Philosophie du droit ecclésiastique: des rapports de la religion et de l´État, de Adolphe Franck (1864). * 4. Le pape et le concile, de Janus (1864). * 5. L´Immaculée Conception - études sur l´origine d´un dogme, de A. Stap (1869). * 6. Histoire littéraire de l´Ancien Testament, de Theodor Nöldeke (1873). * 7. Historie du Mahométisme, de Charles Mills (1825). * 8. Chants populaires du sud de l´Inde, sem o nome do autor (1868). * 9. Pensées de Pascal (précédées de sa vie, par Madame Périer), de Blaise Pascal. * 10. A Bíblia, contendo o Velho Testamento e o Novo Testamento, traduzida em português por António Pereira de Figueiredo, segundo a Vulgata Latina (1866). thumb|upright|[[Laurence Sterne, por Joshua Reynolds, 1760.|left]] Machado também lia seus contemporâneos; admirava o realismo "sadio" e "colorido" de Manuel Antônio de Almeida e a "vocação analítica" de José de Alencar. Ele também leu Octave Feuillet, Gustave Flaubert, Balzac e Zola, mas sua maior influência advém da literatura inglesa, sobretudo Sterne e Jonathan Swift.O Globo, Wilson Martins. "História interessantíssima" (29.05.2004). Adepto do romance da Era vitoriana, era oposto à libertinagem literária do século anterior e vinculado às litotes no vocabulário e no desenvolvimento narrativo. Sua obra também possui uma variedade de citações e correlações com quase todas de Shakespeare, notavelmente Otelo, Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeu e Julieta, O Estupro de Lucrécia e Como Gostais.Mário Amora Ramos, "A Presença de Shakespeare na Obra de Machado de Assis". Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. Os escritores Sterne, Xavier de Maistre e Garret constituem a gama de autores que mais influenciaram a obra madura de Machado, sobretudo os capítulos 55 e 139 pontilhados, ou os capítulos-relâmpago (como 102,107,132 ou 136) e o garrancho da assinatura de Virgília no capítulo 142 das Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas.Anamélia Dantas Maciel, "A crise do narrador: considerações em torno do romance Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, de Machado de Assis". Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. Suas maiores influências na sátira e na forma narrativa livre, contudo, não advém da Inglaterra — mas da França. A "maneira livre" que Machado se refere nas linhas iniciais deste romance é uma afirmação explícita de Maistre, que lhe legou uma "narrativa caprichosa, digressiva, que vai e vem, sai da estrada para tomar atalhos, cultiva o a- propósito, apaga a linha reta, suprime conexões".CANDIDO, 1996. De fato, Viagem à Roda do Meu Quarto (1794) fez com que Machado optasse por capítulos mais curtos do que aqueles produzidos em seu primeiro ciclo literário. thumb|upright|[[Arthur Schopenhauer.]] Outros estudiosos também citam o nome de filósofos, como Montaigne, Pascal e Schopenhauer. Este primeiro, com seus Essais (1580), apresentou a Machado a concepção do "homem diante das coisas" e despertou a repulsa de Machado de Assis à increpação de materialismo.PEREIRA, 1936, p.91. Pascal, por sua vez, era leitura necessária à Machado, como ele próprio escreveu numa de suas cartas ao colega Joaquim Nabuco."Desde cedo, li muito Pascal... e afirmo-lhe que não foi por distração". OC, III, 939.Cf. MACHADO DE ASSIS, 1959, p.205. Sérgio Buarque de Hollanda escreveu uma comparação da obra dos dois autores na seguinte forma: "Comparado ao de Pascal, o mundo de Machado de Assis é um mundo sem Paraíso. De onde uma insensibilidade incurável a todas as explicações que baseiam no pecado e na queda a ordem em que foram postas as coisas no mundo. Seu amoralismo tem raízes nessa insensibilidade fundamental."HOLLANDA, 1944, pp. 44 e ss E, por fim, Schopenhauer, onde, escrevem, Machado teria encontrado visões do pessimismo e ainda desdobrado sua escrita em mitos e metáforas acerca de uma "inexorabilidade do destino".Reale, 1982, p.13 e seguintes. Raimundo Faoro, sobre a obra do filósofo alemão na obra de Machado, argumentou que o autor brasileiro havia realizado uma "tradução machadiana da vontade de Schopenhauer" e que logrou conceber seu primeiro romance após "haver descoberto o fundamento metafísico do mundo, o demonismo da vontade que guia, sem meta nem destino, todas as coisas e os fantoches de carne e sangue."FAORO, op. cit., p. 389 e 404 e passim. O mundo como vontade e representação (1819), para alguns, encontra seu cume alto em Machado de Assis com os desejos frustrados do personagem Brás Cubas.Bosi, 2006, p.44 e 122. Influência [[Ficheiro:Machado-de-assis-caricature.jpg|thumb|upright|Caricatura do jovem Machado de Assis no O Globo, 1876, esculpindo o busto de uma mulher, em alusão à Helena, publicada em folhetim neste jornal.|left]] Machado influenciou nomes como Olavo Bilac e Coelho Neto,Neto, 2006, p.56. Joaquim Francisco de Assis Brasil,Eugênio Rego, "Uma conversa animada com Assis Brasil". Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. Cyro dos Anjos,Jobim, 1992, 137-8. Lima Barreto (especialmente seu Triste Fim de Policarpo Quaresma),Sousa, 1969, p.78. Moacir Scliar, Múcio Leão,Sousa, 1969, p.105. Leo Vaz, Drummond de Andrade,Secchin e Almeida, 1998, p.93. Nélida Piñon,Nélida Piñon, A Casa da Paixão Ed. Francisco Alves, 1988, p.129. e sua obra permanece como uma das mais respeitadas e influentes da literatura brasileira. Rubem Fonseca escreveu os contos "Chegou o Outono", "Noturno de Bordo" e "Mistura" baseado na linguagem de Machado de Assis— "a frase curta, despojada de ornatos, na emoção disfarçada, na reticência que sugere."Carvalho, 2007, p.244 Os temas teológicos abordados em seus contos, como em "Missa do Galo", influenciaram o escritor e pensador cristão Gustavo Corção.Lições De Abismo Aqui E Agora. Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. Lygia Fagundes Telles também se diz influenciada por Machado, especialmente por sua "ambiguidade, o texto enxuto, a análise social e a ironia fina".Lamas, 2004, p.85. Em 1967, Lygia realizou a adaptação cinematográfica do romance Dom Casmurro com Paulo Emílio Sales Gomes, intitulado Capitu, com direção de Paulo Cesar Saraceni. Em 2006, Yasmin Jamil Nadaf realizou uma pesquisa que se concretizou no livro Machado de Assis em Mato Grosso: textos críticos da primeira metade do século XX, onde reúne nove textos de mato grossenses que já na época de Machado sofriam sua influência estética, dois desses escritos por José de Mesquita. Sua obra também atinge a literatura estrangeira. Autores como John Barth e Donald Barthelme anunciaram terem sido influenciados por ele.Universidade Federal de Santa Catarina. Dpto. de Língua e Literatura Estrangeiras, 1990, p.62. A Ópera Flutuante, escrito pelo primeiro dos dois, foi influenciado pela técnica de "jogar livremente com as ideias" de Tristram Shandy e de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas.Alan P., "An Interview with John Barth". Prism, Primavera de 1968, p. 47. O mesmo romance de Barth foi comparado por David Morrell com Dom Casmurro, onde ambos os personagens principais dos dois livros são advogados, chegam a pensar em suicídio e a comparar a vida a uma ópera, e vivem transtornados num triângulo amoroso.Morrell, 1976, p. 127. Isaac Goldberg traduziu o poema "Viver" para o inglês e sofreu influência de Machado em sua obra; sua visão de mundo pode ser comparada com a mesma visão de que tinha Machado de Assis.Amâncio, 2005, p.33. Susan Sontag, por sua vez, recebeu direta influência machadiana logo em seu primeiro romance.Leia, Issues 135-146, Editora Editora Joruês, 1990, p.43, por Alexandra Hammoni. Alguns estudiosos contemporâneos, especialmente Roberto Schwarz, o posicionam como um pré-modernista que prefigurou muitos dos estilos que culminariam na Semana de Arte Moderna.cf ANTELO, Raul - "Machado and Modernism", Portuguese Literary and Cultural Studies: "The Author as Plagiarist. The Case of Machado de Assis", nº 13-14, Dartmouth, Fall 2004/Spring 2005, p.143-160 Em Grande Sertão: Veredas, Guimarães Rosa retoma a "viagem de memória" presente em Dom Casmurro e Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, além de seus textos descreverem doenças mentais como os de Machado.Lucas, 2009, p.82 e seguintes. A produção modernista do século passado encontrou afinidades com a sua obra e, portanto, lançou relações entre Machado de Assis e nomes como Antonio Candido e Haroldo de Campos. Jô Soares é um dos escritores de hoje em dia que se diz influenciado por Machado, principalmente em seu Assassinatos na Academia Brasileira de Letras (2005).Luis Antonio Giron, "Para imortal morrer de rir". Época Online. Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. Milton Hatoum, também, tem em Machado uma de suas maiores influências. Seu mais famoso romance, Dois Irmãos (2000), é considerado um "diálogo aberto" com Esaú e Jacó.Veja, Volume 33. Página 152. Editora Abril, Edição 1658 - 19/7/2000. Disponível em http://veja.abril.com.br/190700/veja_recomenda.html Recentemente, contos como "A Cartomante" e "O Alienista" foram revertidos em formato de quadrinhos e romances como Helena em mangá,Sidney Gusman (18/04/07), "O Alienista, de Machado de Assis, por Fábio Moon e Gabriel Bá". Universo HQ. Acesso: 6 setembro, 2010.Telio Navega, "'Helena', de Machado de Assis, em versão mangá". Acesso: 6 setembro, 2010. mostrando que a obra machadiana continua vigorosa em novas mídias. Legado Álvares de Azevedo e Bernardo Guimarães já escreviam contos em meados do século XIX, mas os críticos notam que é com Machado que o gênero atinge novas possibilidades.Sem Nome, "O Conto em Machado de Assis". Acesso: 4 de agosto, 2010. Uma dessas possibilidades seria a de inaugurar, em livros como Contos Fluminenses (1870), Histórias da Meia-Noite (1873) e Papéis Avulsos (1882), "uma nova perspectiva estilística e uma nova visão da realidade, mais complexa e matizada."Petronio e Alvarenga (pref), 2008, p.9. Esses livros trazem contos como "O Alienista", "Teoria do Medalhão" , "O Espelho", etc., em que aborda o poder, as instituições e também a loucura e a homossexualidade, que seriam temas literários muito precoces para a época. No gênero romance, com Dom Casmurro (1899), por exemplo, traria à tona uma intertextualidade e uma metalinguagem inovadoras na literatura e também muito influentes no futuro.Petronio e Alvarenga (pref), 2008, p.7-8. [[Ficheiro:Machado ItensPessoais.jpg|thumb|Itens pessoais de Machado. O livro é Memorial de Ayres (1908), que traz uma dedicatória assinada pelo próprio autor.]] A Mocidade Independente de Padre Miguel homenageou a vida e obra de Machado de Assis no carnaval de 2009. Em 2006, Luís Antônio Giron escreveu que Machado de Assis "legou uma herança crítica que salva o Brasil do excesso de ufanismo nacionalista".Luís Antônio Giron, "O conformista incorformado" (16/10/2006). Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. Publicado originalmente na Revista Época, 8 de setembro de 2006. Em 1868, José de Alencar chamaria Machado de "o primeiro crítico brasileiro." Além de ter sido um dos idealizadores da Academia Brasileira de Letras, Machado de Assis animou com suas crônicas e ideias políticas a Revista Brasileira, promoveu os poetas do Parnasianismo e estreitou relações com os maiores intelectuais de seu tempo, de José Veríssimo a Nabuco, de Taunay a Graça Aranha.Andrade, 2001, p.76. De qualquer modo, existiria uma certa "riqueza mental" e "beleza moral" que Machado teria legado aos escritores no Brasil,Lima, 1941, p.93. e de fato alguns autores escrevem que "Machado de Assis é fundamental para quem quer escrever."Abramo, 1988, p.175. Muitos o consideram um grande predecessor: não bastasse ter introduzido o "realismo" na literatura nacional, certos críticos, como Roberto Schwarz, dizem que ele diz "coisas que Freud diria 25 anos depois". Em Esaú e Jacó, por exemplo, teria antecipado o conceito freudiano de 'complexo de Édipo’".“Mesa redonda”, in Bosi, Alfredo et alli, Machado de Assis : São Paulo ,Ática, , 1982 Em Dom Casmurro, teria escrito coisas, principalmente em relação à correlação entre sonho e vigília, que antecipariam a Interpretação dos Sonhos,Andrade, 2001, p.144. publicado no mesmo ano que este livro. Críticos estrangeiros referem-se que ele também precedeu, com Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas (1881) e "O Espelho" (1882), as ficções fantásticas do realismo mágico de escritores como Jorge Luis Borges e Julio Cortázar,S/n, s/d, Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis (1839-1908) . Acesso: 8 de agosto, 2010. e também o Modernismo, através de intromissões no enredo dos romances e pela opção de capítulos curtos.Guilhermino, 2008, p.25. Enfim, como escreve Antonio Candido, embora tenha escrito e vivido mais no século XIX, podemos encontrar na ficção machadiana "disfarçados por curiosos traços arcaizantes, alguns dos temas que seriam característicos da ficção do século XX."Cândido, 1995, p.20. Além disso tudo, a obra machadiana é de fundamental importância para a análise das transições políticas no Brasil e da sociedade do Rio de Janeiro do século XIX e século XX, desde sua moda, transportes, arquiteturas e agitações financeiras.Trigo, 2001, p.70-1. Sua obra—não só romances mas também as crônicas—exerce um papel importante para o conhecimento do Segundo Reinado no Brasil e inícios da República.Secchin, Almeida e Souza, 1998, p.229. Do ponto de vista universal, sua genialidade é vista como resultado de consistentes razões por demonstrar que seu trabalho, elogiado como é, não encontrou precedentes e, mesmo depois de mais de um século de intensa produção artística no Brasil, são obras citadas como das mais relevantes e mais geniais da classe literária do país.Nejar, 2007, p.88 e seguintes. Além disso, segundo escrevem Benedito Antunes e Sérgio Vicente Motta, :"... há um universalismo que Machado legou à nossa literatura e uma projeção de nossa literatura à esfera internacional, ao construir uma arte ao mesmo tempo brasileira e universal. Portanto, a invenção machadiana já pressupunha 'caminhos cruzados'."Antunes e Mota, s/d, p.15. Lista de obras Edição dos volumes thumb|esquerda|upright|Machado de Assis fotografado por [[Marc Ferrez, 1890.]] A obra machadiana constitui-se de 9 romances e 9 peças teatrais, 200 contos, 5 coletâneas de poemas e sonetos, e mais de 600 crônicas. Suas primeiras produções foram editadas por Paula Brito,Mônica Pimenta Velloso, "Do boato de rua à alta cultura" (01/10/2008). Acesso: 9 de agosto, 2010. e, mais tarde, por Baptiste-Louis Garnier. Garnier havia chegado ao Rio de Janeiro em 1844 de Paris e estabeleceu-se aí como uma figura notória do mercado livreiro brasileiro.El Far, 2004, p.38. Em maio de 1869, Machado assinou um contrato com Garnier para o editor francês publicar suas obras; cada volume saía com tiragem de mil exemplares.Reis, p.4. Sabe-se que o autor recebeu 200 réis por seu primeiro livro de contos, Contos fluminenses (1870), e por Falenas (1870), segundo livro de poemas e o primeiro impresso na França. Após seu casamento com Carolina, Machado assinou um novo contrato com Garnier, com o objetivo d'ele editar outros de seus três próximos livros: Ressurreição (1872), Histórias da meia-noite (1873), e um terceiro que nunca foi publicado. Quincas Borba (1891), ao lado de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas (1881), foi publicado primeiramente em folhetim; o primeiro saiu em capítulos na revista A Estação entre os anos de 1886 e 1891 para, em 1892, ser publicado definitivamente pela Livraria Garnier.Barbosa (consult.), s/d, p.186. O segundo, por sua vez, de março à dezembro de 1880 na Revista Brasileira até ser editado em 1881 pela Tipografia Nacional.Acredita-se que "Devem ter sido impressos uns três mil a quatro mil exemplares, sem contar os da revista." Facioli, 2008, p.56. A relação entre Garnier e Machado ampliou o mercado editorial da época.Reis, p.5. Enquanto um consolidava seu projeto comercial, o outro alcançava público e crítica.Reis, p.6. À época da morte de Garnier, Machado escreveu que tiveram 20 anos de relação profissional.ASSIS, Machado de. "Garnier" in A Semana, Gazeta de Notícias, 08/10/1893. Depois da morte do autor, a W. M. Jackson do Rio de Janeiro publicou em 1937 as primeiras Obras completas em 31 volumes. Na década de 1950, Raimundo Magalhães Júnior organizou e publicou pela Civilização Brasileira vários volumes de todos os contos machadianos. Desde então, diversas reedições de toda a sua obra tem sido realizadas. Dos contos listados abaixo, O Alienista (†) merece particular consideração; há um debate entre os críticos, uns defendendo que o texto é um conto e outros dizendo que trata-se de um romance. O texto só começou a ser publicado à parte modernamente, pois à época foi incluído na coletânea Papéis Avulsos (1882). A teoria mais aceita é que Machado escreveu um conto com características semelhantes de um romance, ou seja, uma novela.Júnior, 1972, p.11. Obras ; Romances * Ressurreição, (1872) * A mão e a luva, (1874) * Helena, (1876) * Iaiá Garcia, (1878) * Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas, (1881) * Casa Velha, (1885) * Quincas Borba, (1891) * Dom Casmurro, (1899) * Esaú e Jacó, (1904) * Memorial de Aires, (1908) ; Coletânea de Poesias * Crisálidas, (1864) * Falenas, (1870) * Americanas, (1875) * ''Ocidentais, (1880) * Poesias Completas, (1901) ; Coletânea de contos * Contos Fluminenses, (1870) * Histórias da Meia-Noite, (1873) * Papéis Avulsos, (1882) * Histórias sem Data, (1884) * Várias Histórias, (1896) * Páginas Recolhidas, (1899) * Relíquias da Casa Velha, (1906) ; Peças de teatro * Hoje Avental, Amanhã Luva, (1860) * Desencantos, (1861) * O Caminho da Porta, (1863) * O Protocolo, (1863) * Teatro, (1863) * Quase Ministro, (1864) * Os Deuses de Casaca, (1866) * Tu, só tu, puro amor, (1880) * ''Não Consultes Médico, (1896) * Lição de Botânica, (1906) ; Traduções * Queda que as mulheres têm para os tolos, (1861)SILVA, Ana C. Suriani da. [Texto original, tradução, adaptação ou imitação?. Disponível online no Jornal da Unicamp. Consultado em 24/01/2013.. ; Contos selecionados * "A Cartomante" * "Miss Dollar" * "O Alienista" (†) * "Teoria do Medalhão" * "A Chinela Turca" * "Na Arca" * "D. Benedita" * "O Segredo do Bonzo" * "O Anel de Polícrates" * "O Empréstimo" * "A Sereníssima República" * "O Espelho" * "Um Capricho" * "Brincar com Fogo" ; Contos selecionados * "Uma Visita de Alcibíades" * "Verba Testamentária" * "Noite de Almirante" * "Um Homem Célebre" * "Conto de Escola" * "Uns Braços" * "A Cartomante" * "O Enfermeiro" * "Trio em Lá Menor" * "O Caso da Vara" * "Missa do Galo" * "Almas Agradecidas" * "A Igreja do Diabo" Ver também * Estudiosos de Machado de Assis * Trilogia Realista de Machado de Assis * Romantismo no Brasil * Realismo no Brasil * Humanitismo Bibliografia * ---. "Figuras do narrador machadiano". In: Cadernos de Literatura Brasileira, n. 23/24, jul 2008, Instituto Moreira Salles, São Paulo. * ---. Brás Cubas em três versões. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2006. * ---. "A escravidão entre dois liberalismos". In: ---. Dialética da colonização. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1992. p. 194-245. * ---. Machado de Assis, impostura e realismo. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1991. * ---, org. A biblioteca de Machado de Assis. Rio de Janeiro: Topbooks/Academia Brasileira de Letras, 2001. * ---. Foco narrativo e memórias no romance machadiano da maturidade. In: SECCHIN, Antonio Carlos. * . A regra do jogo: o jornalismo e a ética do marceneiro (Edição 4). Editora Companhia das Letras, 1988. ISBN 8571640157 * (seleção e notas). Machado de Assis: Contos, ed. 6ª. Sol Editora, 1999. * . "Machado de Assis: Má Influência?" in: Revista Veja 24 set., 2008, p. 172. * . "Advertência da edição de 1910". In: ASSIS, Joaquim Maria Machado de. Crítica Literária. Organizado por Mário de Alencar. Rio de Janeiro: W. M. Jackson,1959, p. 7-10. (Obras completas de Machado de Assis) * . Ato de presença: hineni: (homenagem a Rifka Berezin), 2005, Editora Humanitas, 2005 ISBN 8598292850 * . O máximo e as máximas de Machado de Assis. Rio de Janeiro: Ciência Moderna, 2008. * . (análise) "Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas" in: Os Livros da Fuvest I. São Paulo: Ed. Sol, 2001, pgs. 73-121. * e . (orgs) Machado de Assis e a Crítica Internacional. São Paulo: UNESP, s/d. ISBN 8571399778 * . Murmúrios no espelho. In: ASSIS, Machado. Contos. São Paulo: Ática, 1976. * . O aspecto religioso da obra de Machado de Assis. Cruzada da Boa Imprensa, 1939. * . Crítica Literária. Organizado por Mário de Alencar. Rio de Janeiro: W. M. Jackson, 1959. * . Obra Completa, org. por Afrânio Coutinho. Rio, Aguilar, 1971. * . Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas. Globo Livros, 2008. ISBN 8525044652 * . Bons dias! (intro e notas de John Gledson). São Paulo, Hucitec, 1990. * . Balas de Estalo (org. por Heloísa Helena Paiva de Luca). São Paulo, Annablume, 1998. * . Obras completas. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Aguilar, 1979. 3 V. * . O circuito das memórias em Machado de Assis. São Paulo/ Porto Alegre: EDUSP/Editora Unisinos, 1993. * . Machado de Assis para principiantes. 2ª Edição, Ed.Àtica. São Paulo SP, 200310. * . Literatura e história: aspectos da crítica de Machado de Assis. In: ---. Alguma crítica. pp. 57–74. * . Machado de Assis: num recanto, um mundo inteiro. Garamond, 2008. ISBN 8576171457 * e , orgs. Machado de Assis: novas perspectivas sobre a obra e o autor no ''centenário de sua morte. Niterói / Rio de Janeiro: EDUFF / De Letras, 2008. * . ''Ironia e piedade, introdução. Rio de Janeiro: Francisco Alves, 1916, p. 12. * , Alfredo. Machado de Assis. São Paulo: Ática, 1982. * . Machado de Assis: O Enigma do Olhar. São Paulo: Ática, 1999. * . O teatro político nas crônicas de Machado de Assis, São Paulo, IEA/USP, Coleção Documentos, Série Literatura, 2004. * . O Cânone Ocidental: os livros e a escola do tempo. 2.ed. Rio de Janeiro: Objetiva, 1995. * . Gênio. São Paulo, Objetiva, 2003. * (org.). O conto de Machado de Assis. Rio de Janeiro: Civilização Brasileira, 1981. * . "O processo de Machado de Assis". In:______ A vida literária no Brasil – 1900. Rio de Janeiro: Departamento de Imprensa Nacional, 1956, p. 187-203. * . Brasil: uma História. 1. ed. São Paulo: Ática, 2003. * . Machado de Assis: The Brazilian Master and his Novels. Berkeley, Los Angeles and London, University of California Press, 1970. * . O Othelo brasileiro de Machado de Assis. São Paulo: Ateliê Editorial, 2002. * Ensaios machadianos. Rio de Janeiro, Ao Livro Técnico, 1970. * . Vários escritos. São Paulo: Duas Cidades, 1970. * . "Esquema de Machado de Assis". In: Vários escritos. 3ª ed. rev.e ampl. São Paulo: Duas Cidades, 1995. * . Rubem Braga: um cigano fazendeiro do ar. Edição ilustrada. Editora Globo, 2007. ISBN 8525043915, 9788525043917. * . O Processo de Capitu, ed. ilustrada. Ed. Casa da Palavra, 2008. ISBN 857734102X * . Machado de Assis, historiador. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2003. ISBN 8535904352 * Machado de Assis. Vida e Pensamentos. Ed. Mar-tin Claret Ltda. São Paulo SP 1996. * . Machado de Assis. Editora Três, 1974. * . A tradição afortunada (o espírito de nacionalidade na crítica brasileira). Rio de Janeiro: José Olympio, 1968. * . A filosofia de Machado de Assis. Casa Editora Vecchi ltda., 1940. * , e . Antologia da Lapa, ed. 3. Ediouro Publicações, 2007. ISBN 8599070355 * . An Introduction. University Park and London, The Penn State Univ.Press, 1976. * . O Rio de Janeiro do meu tempo, vol. II. Rio de Janeiro, Imprensa Nacional, 1938. * . PÁginas de SensaÇÃo, ed ilustrada. São Paulo: Editora Companhia das Letras, 2004. ISBN 8535905847 * Enciclopédia Barsa. Volume 10: Judô – Mercúrio. Rio de Janeiro: Encyclopædia Britannica do Brasil, 1987. * . Um defunto estrambótico: análise e interpretação das Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas. EdUSP, 2008. ISBN 8531410835, 9788531410833. * . Várias histórias para um homem célebre (biografia intelectual). In: Alfredo Bosi et al., A. Machado de Assis. São Paulo: Ática, 1982, p. 9-59. * . Machado de Assis: a Pirâmide e o Trapézio, São Paulo, Cia. Ed. Nacional, 1974. * e . Português Projetos. São Paulo: Editora Ática, 2009. * . "Modern Language Journal", vol. 55, pp. 255–256, abr. 1971. * . "Para traduzir o século XIX: Machado de Assis", Volume 297 de Selo universidade: Literatura. Annablume, 2004. ISBN 8574194344 * . Vida de Machado de Assis. São Paulo: Liv. Martins Editora, 1965. * . Freud e Machado de Assis: uma interseção entre psicanálise e literatura. Mauad Editora Ltda, 2001. ISBN 8574780561 * . Machado de Assis e o hipopótamo. Volume 924 de Coleção brasileira de Ouro. Ed. de Ouro, 1968. * . O cuidado dos mortos: uma história da condenação e legitimação do espiritismo. Ministério da Justicia, Arquivo Nacional, 1997. ISBN 8570090226 * . J. Machado de Assis, ficção e história. Rio de Janeiro: Paz e Terra, 1986. * . Por um novo Machado de Assis: ensaios. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 2006. * . A criação cultural na sociedade moderna. São Paulo, Difusão Europeia do Livro, 1972. * . Literatura e sociedade: problemas de metodologia em sociologia da literatura. 2ª ed., Lisboa, Editorial Estampa, 1978. * . Sociologia do romance. Rio de Janeiro, Paz e Terra, 1976. * . Machado de Assis´s epilepsy. ArqNeuropsiq, 1992. * . Dom Casmurro: a encenação de um julgamento : na adaptação cinematográfica de Moacyr Góes e de Paulo César Saraceni. Ed. UFAL, 2008. ISBN 8571774277 * Os leitores de Machado de Assis: o romance machadiano e o público de literatura no século XIX. São Paulo: Nankin/EDUSP, 2004. * , e . Para conhecer Machado de Assis: inclui atividades. São Paulo: Jorge Zahar Editor Ltda, 2005. ISBN 8571108714 * . Cobra de Vidro. Livraria Martins Editôra, 1944. Original de Universidade da Califórnia. * . Palavras da crítica: tendências e conceitos no estudo da literatura Biblioteca Pierre Menard. Ed. Imago, 1992. ISBN 853120223X * . Vida e obra de Machado de Assis, Maturidade, vol. 3, 1972. * e A formação da leitura no Brasil. São Paulo, Ática, 1996. * . O duplo em Lygia Fagundes Telles: um estudo em psicologia e literatura. São Paulo: EDIPUCRS, 2004. ISBN 8574304395 * . História, ficção, literatura. São Paulo: Editora Companhia das Letras, 2006. ISBN 8535908579 * . "Letras à míngua". Folha de São Paulo, São Paulo, 27 ago. 2006. * . "A doença de Machado de Assis". In: A Psiquiatria de Machado de Assis. Ed. Agir, 2ª Edição. Rio de Janeiro RJ 1981. * . O Nucleo E a Periferia de Machado de Assis. São Paulo: Editora Manole Ltda, 2009. ISBN 8520429459 * Os intelectuais e o espiritismo: de Castro Alves a Machado de Assis : uma reportagem sobre meio século (1860-1910) de difusão do espiritismo no Brasil, através das repercussões em nossos meios intelectuais e segundo o depoimento da literatura. Edições Antares em convênio com o Instituto Nacional do Livro, Fundação Nacional Pró-Memória, 1983. * (org.). Machado de Assis. Roteiro de consagração. Rio de Janeiro: EDUERJ, 2003. . "Momentos do Homoerotismo. A Atualidade: Homocultura e Escrita Pós-Identitária" in: Terra Roxa e outras terras Revista de Estudos Literários. Volume 7 (2006) – 26-38. ISSN 1678-2054 * . Machado de Assis: exercício de admiração. A Girafa, 2008. ISBN 8577190307 * . Machado de Assis: o homem e a obra, os personagens explicam o autor. Brasiliana; v.153 de Biblioteca Pedagógica Brasileira. Companhia editora nacional, 1939. * . Machado de Assis (1935-1958). 4. Ed. Rio de Janeiro: José Olympio, 2008. * Dicionário de termos literários. São Paulo, Cultrix, 1974. * . "Machado de Assis, o modo de ser e de ver" in Jornal da Tarde, 1.5.1999. * . O presidente Machado de Assis. 2a ed., rev. e ampl. Rio de Janeiro: José Olympio, 1986. * . Machado de Assis em Mato Grosso: Textos críticos da primeira metade do século XX. Rio de Janeiro: Editora Lidador, 2006. * (coleção e anotação). Correspondência de Machado de Assis, Rio de Janeiro: Americo Bedeschi, editor, 1932. * . O inimigo do rei, ed. ilustrada. Globo Livros, 2006. ISBN 8525041165. * . Ec̜a, Machado, Castro Alves, Nabuco ... e o teatro. Latin American documents. Universidade Federal de Pernambuco, Imprensa Universitária, 1967. * Doença e constituição de Machado de Assis. Ed. José Olympio, Rio de Janeiro RJ, 1938. * . Machado de Assis: Estudo Crítico e Biográfico. Belo Horizonte, Editora Itatiaia Ltda, 1988. * Machado de Assis (Estudo crítico e biográfico). Universidade de São Paulo. São Paulo SP 19884. * . Machado de Assis e apontamentos avulsos. Rio de Janeiro: São José, 1959. In: Valentim Facioli, ob. cit., p. 39. * Fraturas do texto: Machado e seus leitores. Rio de Janeiro, Sette Letras, 1999. * . "Machado de Assis". In: ---. Prosa de ficção (de 1870 a 1920). Belo Horizonte/São Paulo: Itatiaia/EDUSP, 1988. p. 59-106. * . Machado de Assis: Esboço Biográfico. In: Obra Completa de Machado de Assis. Rio, Editora Nova Aguiar S/A, 1971, 1º vol. * Machado de Assis. Um Gênio Brasileiro. Imprensa Oficial do Estado de São Paulo, 2005. * . A Vida Contraditória de Machado de Assis. Rio de Janeiro: Olympio, 1939. * . "O escritor, o leitor e o público". In: C. REIS, O conhecimento da literatura: introdução aos estudos literários. 2ª ed., Coimbra, Almedina, 1997. * O primo Basílio. 22ª ed., São Paulo, Ática, 2002. * e , ogs. À roda de Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas. Campinas: Alínea, 2006. * O Conde de Gobineau no Brasil. Paz e Terra. São Paulo SP 1993. * . A filosofia na obra de Machado de Assis. São Paulo: Livraria Pioneira Editora, 1982. * . "Machado de Assis e Garnier: o escritor e o editor no processo de consolidação do mercado editorial". Disponível em http://www.livroehistoriaeditorial.pro.br/pdf/rutzkayaqueiroz.pdf * Revista de Letras, São Luís de Montes Belos, v. 1, p. 87-94, dez. 2007. * . Metáfora. O espelho de Machado de Assis. Rio de Janeiro: EDUERJ, 2008. * . Machado de Assis: o Rio de Janeiro de seus personagens. Pinakotheke, 2008. * . Machado de Assis: estudo comparativo de literatura brasileira. São Paulo: Editora da UNICAMP, 1897 1992. * . Machado de Assis. Biografias Brasileiras. Callis Editora Ltd, 1998. ISBN 8574160547 * . Riso e melancolia; a forma shandiana em Sterne, Diderot, Xavier de Maistre, Almeida Garret e Machado de Assis. São Paulo: Companhia da Letras, 2007. * , org. "The Author as Plagiarist – The Case of Machado de Assis". Portuguese Literary & Cultural Studies 13/14, Fall 2004/Spring 2005. * . "Esaú e Jacó". In: ---. Análise estrutural de romances brasileiros. 4. Ed. Rio de Janeiro: Vozes, 1975. * Enunciação como espelho do enunciado. Espelho: Revista Machadiana, 6:6-24, 2000. * . "O Punhal de Martinha: O Rio de Janeiro Nas Crônicas de Machado de Assis", in: Anos 90, Porto Alegre, n. 14, dezembro de 2000. * . Grandes Personagens da Nossa História. São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1969. * . "Duas notas sobre Machado de Assis". In: ______. Que horas são? Ensaios. 3ª reimpressão. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1987, p. 165-78. * . “A novidade das Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas”. In: SECCHIN, A. C.; ALMEIDA, J. M. G.; SOUZA, R. M. (org.) Machado de Assis. Uma Revisão. Rio de Janeiro: In-Fólio,1988. * Ao vencedor as batatas. São Paulo: Duas Cidades, 1977. * Um mestre na periferia do capitalismo. São Paulo: Duas Cidades, 1990. * , e . Machado de Assis, uma revisão. Rio de Janeiro: In-Fólio, 1998. * . História da literatura brasileira. 4.a ed. Rio de Janeiro: Civilização Brasileira, 1964, cap. 7. * . Fontes para o estudo de Machado de Assis, ed. 2. Ed. Instituto nacional do livro, 1969. * . O romance tragicômico de Machado de Assis. Rio de Janeiro: EDUERJ, 2006. * ; ; . A Neuro-Psiquiatria em Machado de Assis. Universidade Federal do Paraná. Acta Med Port 2007; 20: 385-392. * . Apresentação de Machado de Assis. Universidade Hoje. Rio de Janeiro: Martins Fontes, 1987. * . "Machado: Um Verdadeiro Imortal" in: Revista Veja ed. 2079, 24 set., 2008. Disponível online em http://veja.abril.com.br/240908/p_160.shtml * e . Português: de olho no mundo do trabalho. São Paulo: Editora Scipione, 2006. * . O viajante imóvel: Machado de Assis e o Rio de Janeiro de seu tempo, ed. ilustrada. Editora Record, 2001. ISBN 8501057703 * . A antipsiquiatria e Machado de Assis: O Alienista. J Bras Psiq, 1991. * . Dicionário do Brasil Imperial. Rio de Janeiro: Objetiva, 2002. * . Estilo tropical: história cultural e polêmicas literárias no Brasil - 1870-1914. São Paulo: Companhia das Letras, 1991. * . História da Literatura Brasileira: de Bento Teixeira (1601) a Machado de Assis (1908). 1º milheiro. Rio de Janeiro: Livraria Francisco Alves & Cia., 1916. * . Arte. Poder. Epilepsia. São Paulo, Lemos Editorial e Gráficos, 1999. * . Epilepsia: Da Antiguidade ao Segundo Milênio. Saindo das Sombras. São Paulo, Lemos Editorial e Gráficos, 2000. * . "Minha theoria das edições humanas: Memórias póstumas de Brás Cubas e a poética de Machado de Assis". In: --- et alii. As pedras e o arco; fontes primárias, teoria e história da literatura. Belo Horizonte: Editora da UFMG, 2004. p. 17-118. * e A formação da leitura no Brasil. São Paulo, Ática, 1996. Ligações externas * * * * * * * * * * Categoria:Machado de Assis Categoria:Mortos em 1908 Categoria:Presidentes da Academia Brasileira de Letras Categoria:Romancistas do Brasil Categoria:Críticos literários do Brasil Categoria:Jornalistas do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Canhotos Categoria:Contistas do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Cronistas do Brasil Categoria:Dramaturgos do Brasil Categoria:Poetas do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Afro-brasileiros Categoria:Autodidatas Categoria:Escritores em português Categoria:Escritores do Rio de Janeiro Categoria:Escritores românticos do Brasil Categoria:Escritores realistas do Brasil Categoria:Tradutores do Brasil Categoria:Naturais do Rio de Janeiro (cidade) Categoria:Monárquicos do Brasil Categoria:Escritores afro-brasileiros ar:ماشادو ده أسيس bg:Машаду ди Асис ca:Machado de Assis de:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis el:Μασάντο ντε Ασσίς en:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis eo:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis es:Joaquim Machado de Assis fa:ماشادو د آسیس fi:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis fr:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis gl:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis he:מאשאדו די-אסיס ia:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis io:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis it:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis ja:マシャード・デ・アシス la:Ioachim Maria Machado de Assis mwl:Machado de Assis nl:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis oc:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis pl:Machado de Assis ro:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis ru:Машаду де Ассис, Жоаким Мария sah:Машаду де Ассиз sr:Мачадо де Асис sv:Machado de Assis tr:Joaquim Maria Machado de Assis zh:马查多·德·阿西斯